Nightmares
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: Jack and Elsa were inseparable. Nothing prepared them for this. Pitch seeks revenge, and he intends to get some. Pitch knew he could scare Elsa, but Jack wasn't afraid, so he sent someone that would scare them. Nightmare Elsa. (Jelsa parring, head-cannoning Nightmare!Elsa Rated M for intensity, fluff, and eventual smut)
1. Surprise

_Ok I wrote this fanfic late at night so your feelz may run, but probably not since I'm not a very good writer. Thanks! PS: reviews are the best!_

* * *

The day had almost passed. The dancing sun was setting, shedding its radiant colors across the sky while the wind was whistling, signaling a swell days end. Times were considerable well in the kingdom of Arendelle.

"Hey you!" A soft snowball hit Elsas' platinum hair, leaving tiny snowflakes hidden beneath her platinum blonde hair. "Jack!" Elsa said, smoothing her hair. "Oh Elsa, you're always so serious" Anna tried to make a joke, leaving the group of friends in an awkward silence.

"Well, you know what they say- Never leave a group in silence" Kristoff broke the uneasy silence with a tender-hearted joke. Suddenly, Anna threw a snowball at Jack, hitting him softly in the left shoulder. "Oh, I see how it is" Jack smirked, tossing a snowball as he turned around. Jack slung the powerful snowball at Anna, but she ducked and the snowball landed on Olafs' belly, knocking off a coal button.

"Jack! I want my old button back!" Olaf squealed, ruffling off the imbedded snowball and trying to find his button. "Here" Elsa smiled warmly, handing Olaf his button. Sven yawned loudly, saying through Kristoff "Oh man we've been out for hours. Look the sun is setting" Anna giggled louder than Elsa. "Ooh! It looks like summer!" Olaf marveled at the colors that stretched across the sky, which now was a dimmer darker blue- the kind that separates the darkness from the light of the ocean underwater.

"Let's go" Kristoff waved his hands, plopping Anna on Sven behind himself. "Hurry Olaf!" Anna called as the happy reindeer trotted off. Soon Jack and Elsa were alone. Jack jumped next to Elsa, causing them to giggle together. "We better go back before Anna gets worried." Elsa said, beginning to walk towards the city.

"We have time" Jack sat down on a small pile of freshly softened snow. He patted a spot next to him, motioning for Elsa so sit next to him. "Jack!" Elsa lingered her voice, whining for the Guardian to come with her.

"Just stay, it can't hurt to just sit for a moment" Jack said as the darkness of the night was quickly coming. "Ah yes, you should stay. One moment never hurts" An evil voice surround them, echoing from the shadows, mimicking a common voice. Jack quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing his staff and running to protect Elsa. Elsa put her hands forwards, ready to attack and Jack did the same with his staff. "Who are you?!" Jack called out.

"Oh Jack, I'm something terrible." Suddenly, a person emerged from the shadows. A figure who became Elsa- but not Elsa, she was behind Jack.

She looked exactly like Elsa, but she wasn't Elsa. For starters- her hair was in a braided bun, and her eyes where not human. They were cat-like pupils, small slits unlike a human's with round pupils to see through. She wore long, black glove that started just before her shoulders and stretched down to cover most of her hands, but never concealing them, and they covered the top of he hands to past her knuckles, but below it stopped at the wrist.

Her tight, upper leather covering was a rich, dark blue, like the blue of the sky at night. A black and white diamond patterned strip went down the front. The body covering started just as the breasts, revealing her top chest, but no more than a ring's length of skirt was marvelous, ruffling down and draping far past her boots. The skirt was black as night when the moon was hidden, and it was short in the front, but fell down towards the back, almost as if it were a cape.

Her boots were a shimmering, lifeless silver that reached up to her knees, and the rest if her legs were covered in a fish-net styled stocking. The boots had the same-colored spikes on the back, and the bottom inch of the boot was black.

On her neck she wore a particular diamond-shaped stone, which was attached to tightened cloth, and rapped around the neck just before the parting of shoulders. The strip of fabric was black, which seemed to be the most common color on the lady, and the diamond-shaped stone that reflected the moonlight was a light blue, like the ice of a freshly frozen pond.

"I'm going to make this simple so you can understand. I'm you, Elsa. Well- I'm a copy, but with all the best attributes." The other Elsa sarcastically remarked sarcastically, referring to the fact she has Elsa's evilest attributes. "I'm you, but I'm your worst nightmare. In fact, that's what I'm called- Nightmare Elsa!" Nightmare Elsa taunted Elsa, walking around the huddling couple. "Who created you?! What do you want?!" Jack demanded answers as he aimed his aged staff at the moving creature known as Nightmare Elsa.

Jack's heart was beating fast, filling with fear and anxiousness. Jack's ever fear filled his confused head.

"Ha! Oh Jack… Why so jumpy?" Nightmare Elsa began to say, appearing around Jack, scaring him with her presence.

Out of the shadows, Nightmare Elsa came and created a sharp, ice seat decorated like a throne to an evil kingdom. The ice was mixed with black sand, creating a deep-set blue which worked well with Nightmare Elsa's draping dress which only fell to the side when she sat down on the throne.

"Now, to answer your question-" She stopped there and waved a sprinkle of snowflakes mixed into black sand which grazed Jacks hand when he reached up to grab the magic. "Pitch" Jack whispered. "Yes- Pitch. He created me, just like his _other_ pets."

"What do you want?" Elsa trembled in fear, trying to sound strong as she spoke.

"Ah. Fear. I can feel your terror beating at your heart, running through your veins, crippling your heart. While you run scared I am empowered." Nightmare Elsa got up from her throne and began to walk slowly in circles.

"I asked you a question." Elsa sternly said, trying to overcome the terror and shock of everything. Trying to be brave. Trying to show this 'Nightmare Elsa' that she is not powerless against her.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. It has nothing to do you with, Elsa. Just Jack." After speaking these words, Jack stared off, rethinking this current event. _Why me? What is going on? How will she go away? How do I save Elsa?_ Hundreds of questions flowed through his mind, unanswered.

"Why. I'm the original Elsa. Why would Pitch copy you and send you for Jack?" Elsa did not feel scared anymore, but anger.

"Because I am his greatest weakness. Pitch knows every bodies greatest fears, even the Guardians. Jack's used to be to live in eternity unseen, unloved. But after their little show in the city where that Jamie kid lives, Jack no longer had that fear. For while he had no fear, that's why Pitch hasn't gotten his revenge yet. But Jack, you have your new greatest fear." She turned to Jack, smiling treacherously, digging her eyes into Jacks then turning to Elsa, sparking fear in both of them.

"Jack?" Elsa murmured, realizing she is his greatest fear. Her loss would break him, cripple him past the point of moving on.

"Jack, you are really a truly stupid person. Why would you love a mortal? She's going to die. They always do. But you don't want to face that. You know she'll die. You know you'll have to hold her in her dying breath, pleading to the moon for her to live again. But she won't. Once she's dead, you'll never see her again-"

Jack screamed, interrupting the treacherous Nightmare Elsa. "Stop it! You don't know that! He could save her! He could-" "Jack." Elsa carefully and gently placed one of her hands on Jacks' shoulder, signaling him she was right there behind him, and stopping his yelling.

"She's right you know. You always have had a wild temper. So go ahead. Shoot. But one thing- she dies, I die." Nightmare Elsa taunted Jack, edging him on. "Go away!" Jack screamed, using all his energy to strike Nightmare Elsa in the side. Nightmare Elsa just nudged over, smiling.

Just as Nightmare Elsa was hit, Elsa screamed loudly as if every nerve in her body exploded. Jack rushed back to her, seeing a large blood pool staining the afternoon dress she wore. He looked back at Nightmare Elsa, who smiled carelessly as she held her blood-stained hand up. "See? You are a fool." Nightmare Elsa taunted one last time before laughing an evil laugh, and disappearing into the darkness.

Jack turned his fear-filled face to see Elsa, cringing in pain, covering her side and breathing heavily.


	2. Following Old Habits

_SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN DAYS! I got busy but that's no excuse for writing this! Enjoy :D I made it longer than the last chapter to make up for it being late and so it's more material per chapter. If you have any suggestions or ideas that you want to put in this fanfic, I'm happy to hear them! :D_

* * *

Elsa wakes up to a worried Jack peering over her, protecting her in his every movement. She tries to get up, which send torturous pain through her body starting from her side. Elsa lifts her torn top up so she can see her 4 inch slit, palely red. "Elsa-" Jacks says in a way that he is like a shattered window, barely staying together, not yet spilled into a million pieces.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry I was just trying-" Elsa cuts off his ranting with a hush. "Jack you didn't know. It's not your fault." She turns her body, ready to get up, when Jack holds her back. "No, you need to rest" Jack tells her, concerned. "Jack, no. I need to run the kingdom. Arendelle needs me" Elsa pushes his protecting hands away, and stumbles up, which makes her face cringe.

"Well you will just have to sit. I am running the country." Anna says stiffly, appearing from the distant door. Kristoff doesn't say anything- he just wraps an arm around Anna like he understands her pain.

"Fine. You, you run the country but at least let me change into something less- torn" Elsa mutters between deep breaths of agonizing pain. Jack rushes to her, helping her up to walk.

Elsa and Jack stumble down the hallway when Elsa pops a question. "Jack, what are we going to do about Nightmare... _me?_" Jack looks off, unsure of his answer but come back to say, "Everything we can. Anything we can. Maybe North or Sandy might know." "Does the moon man know?" Elsa asks, still not completely comprehensive of the Man in the Moon.

"No. He never talks to me." Jack bluntly responds, still hurt that he was ignored for over 300 years. They both fell silent, except for the occasional groan or whimper from Elsa, but she did her best to be quiet.

Once Elsa and Jack enter the bedroom, Jack helps her sit down on her plush bed surrounded by the icey-blue walls. "Jack you have to go see North." Elsa breaks the silent with her plea. "I can't leave you, not like this. No, I-" "If you go, I will rest until you get back. Deal?" Elsa interrupts him, urging him to go even if it means her being alone. "Deal."

* * *

"I'm sorry Jack, but I know nothing" North says in his Scottish accent. "There has to be something." Jack walks in circles, pondering. "Mate, we've thought of everything, but nothing." Bunny tells Jack with his deep, Australian accent.

Jack lets out an aggravated, frustrated yell. "Calm down, Jack." Tooth tried to comfort Jack. "Are you sure you saw what you say?" North questions, but Jack reassures him with a nod.

Sandy motions Jack, and above his head appears a sand picture of Pitch. "Pitch?" Jack is now deep in thought, realizing the only person to know is Pitch.

"You cannot see Pitch. No!" North disagrees with Sandy's idea. "Mate, I don't think you can argue with Sandy, even if he can't speak" Bunny jokes with North. Sandy nods happily, and Tooth quietly agrees. North just shakes his head, disapproving of his fellow Guardians.

"But it's the only way!" Jack yells at North, who has turned his back to Jack.

"No. It 'tis not the only way! There is always a way to avoid Pitch" North responds.

Jack begins to walk in circles again, and after a few moments he speaks. "I don't need you to approve." Jack mutters this loud enough for North to hear, but soft enough to show he was serious on this matter.

"Mate, she's a mortal. You can't just get over her? She's a gonner anyway, bud" Bunny has stepped in it now.

Something snaps inside Jack. "No! Shut up! I won't let her! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Jack shouts, slamming his staff on the floor and creating an iced surrounding.

He feels lifeless inside. He shouted so loud, Tooth shushed him, and Bunny just sits down, trying to not upset him more.

"Jack, she will heal. And Bunny, you know it's not this girl, it's this Nightmare" Tooth tries to encourage Jack, but she fails. He is to hurt inside. He hurt his best friend, his lover, his soul mate.

"I can't just _kill_ her like that" Jack says, hurt but calmer than before. "If you go see Pitch, you will kill both of yourselves" North says, and then walks away slowly, making every footstep more suspenseful.

"We'll see about that."

Jack angrily flies away, knowing he had to make a deal with the devil.

* * *

_It's not bad. Just a slash, a small gash, a tiny cut. _Elsa thought to herself, examining her stomach side in the mirror. With the sleep she gained after Jack left, she now could move around.

Since Elsa had shut herself in her room for her entire life, she had never actually been in physical pain, except for the monthly cycle, but this was different. This wasn't going to go away after a few days. But of course her pale belly and thighs were in more pain than ever- they were not used to contact.

The cut overall was not as scary as Elsa had imagined when she first saw the blood back out in the cold. It was now still soggy with blood, but cleaned up. _Keep it open, let it dry out _Elsa echoed the doctors voice in her head.

She decided to just go ahead and take off her shirt and just leave the cotton wrapping around her upper chest on. (that's basically a bra of that time)

Elsa walked to her bed, now not in such horrendous pain, and slipped the covers up to just below the wound. She stared at her ceiling, examining every nick and bump and detail. Elsa wasn't sleepy, but she was tired and sore.

"Feeling better now?" the Guardian popped into her room, using the window with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes, but do you have any magical powers that could speed this up?" Elsa giggled. After a few seconds of silence, Elsa asked, "So did you find out how to get rid of Nightmare… _me?_"

"Well, sort of" Jack slipped his hand through his white hair, back to front, like he would do when he was nervous or holding something back.

"Jack?" Elsa became worried, and sat up ignoring the suddenly numb pain. "Elsa- They don't have anything. Nothing." Jack began. "And?" Elsa knew there was something more.

"I need to talk to Pitch. He created her, maybe he'll stop if I try to convince him." Jack felt hopeless inside.

Of course Pitch wasn't going to just take away Nightmare Elsa. He will want something, not of Elsa, but of Jacks. Jack knew this was a risky and most likely a waste, but maybe- just maybe Jack could deliver what Pitch wanted.

"Jack no. No way- he'll want something you can't give. No there is no way you can" Elsa went on and on, but the truth was Jack wasn't really listening. He knew Elsa wouldn't let him.

His only way was to sneak it, but how could he betray Elsa like that? But it's not really betraying, just not telling Elsa he was trying to save her from the scariest thing. Plus there was no way Jack could live with that Nightmare Elsa always tormenting his mind, making their fear grow only to overcome them later which was giving Pitch was he seems to long for.

"Elsa, Pitch is the only person who knows. Please" Jack begged.

Elsa stared into his emotion-stricken face. She eased herself back down, and turned her back to Jack. "I need to rest. I've been up to long." She heard Jacks footsteps fade away, like a cozy friend leaving her.

_Oh no. I did it again. _

Elsa began to hate herself. She shut someone out again. Elsa died inside again, like the years after her parents death.

Once she was certain Jack was gone, she let herself brake down. A tiny tear drop that fell down her flawless face was the first to many.

Elsa wasn't being dramatic. Elsa was trying to be strong enough so no one could see her cry over something.

_Don't let them see._

She didn't mean to push anyone out. She didn't mean to bottle everything she felt inside. She didn't intend it. Just following old patterns.


	3. A Visit

The morning came, like it always did. The sun was bright and inviting, carefully awakening the animals and the people. Some mornings were better than others, and some were more tragic then the morning before.

Elsa, tired and sore, got up to feel a numb, shallow pain- almost like a large bruise along her side where she was cut. The gash was now sealed, but purple and red and pale all at the same time. The colors were slurred in a way, like a detailed paining. But it was not a painting. It was no work of art.

Elsa curiously poked at her wound for a minute, and then slipped on a loose-fitting dress, letting the wound breathe.

The dress was fairly simple- a black base with a spread of blue colors that grew from the top and bottom. The dress ended at the top by cupping her breasts. Under so was a black long undershirt, much like the one she wore for her coronation. She slipped on the familiar gloves.

_Just in case. _

Even though Elsa felt still large amounts of pain when she walked, she proceeded to go find Jack. Elsa arrived in a massive dining room. (The one Hans was in when Anna 'died') Anna rushed to her side, with Kristoff not to far behind.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna's eyes widen, scared to see her sister in pain.

"I'm fine, but where's Jack?" Elsa became scared when Kristoff and Anna didn't immediately answer.

"We can't find Jack." Kristoff mumbled, trying his hardest not to get anyone worried.

"Oh no..." Elsa whispered to herself, knowing exactly were Jack is and what he was doing.

"What's oh no?" Anna questioned. Elsa placed her hands over her mouth, worried and scared and sad- all at the same time. Once Elsa felt the temperature drop a little, she knew it wasn't the weather.

"Anna I need to go to my room. Tell me if Jack comes back, ok?" Elsa says calmly, trying not to sound like she was pushing Anna out again.

"What? But you just got here!" Anna pursued to know why. Elsa tried to look at her in way so she would know, but Anna always had a hard time understanding why Elsa had to be alone a lot.

"Anna, she just needs to be alone ok?" Kristoff helps Elsa, trying to calmly explain the situation. "But- oh." She gets it now.

"Remember, the second Jack gets back you tell me" Elsa says as she walks down the lonely and dark hallways.

* * *

On a towering tree laid Jack, planning out his moves. Once he saw the sun rise, he knew Elsa would be up to find him not there. The heavy feeling inside his chest ached, like his heart was being tugged on and pulled to be part of his belly. Jack pushed the feelings to the back of his mind, and flew to a lifeless ghost town, arriving in the scariest of alleys.

Pitch's layer had not been able to be located since the Guardians saved the world, so Jack improvised.

"Pitch! Pitch!" Jack yelled, his staff ready in hand. Surrounding him was a deep, evil laugh. Pitch was here. Pitch was ready.

"Jack! Old friend!" Pitch chuckled as he appeared out of the shadows. "I knew you'd come."

Jack was not playing this game of Pitch's. Jack ran up to Pitch, putting his staff up to his neck. Reacting, Pitch said, "I can see you have found a familiar friend. How's your fear doing? Growing? I know Elsa's is."

"Stop! I'm not here to have a conversation with you!" Jack yelled using all his anger and pain and frustration. Pitch giggled lightly.

"Tsk, tsk. Leaving Elsa to see me, what a noble thing to do. But I should thank you- her fear grows by the second." Pitch tormented.

"Why did you send Nightmare Elsa?!" Jack demanded, trying to ignore Pitch's torments and teases.

"Well, it wasn't for Elsa's fear- _that's_ for sure" Pitch said as he pushed away Jack's staff. Jack didn't answer. "Elsa's fear is easily gained. Every day she has fear- fear of pushing people away, of pushing _you_ away, fear of freezing Arendelle again, the list goes on and on. But you, Jack Frost, your fear is harder to get. Plus I need a little vengeance."

Jack steps away, staring off and realizing how many times Elsa had pushed him away and how she had worn gloves, trying not to react to something.

"What do you want?" Jack says coldly. (sorry not sorry)

"Like I said- fear. But I don't need to bargain for that. Don't you agree" Pitch talks off to the distant darkness and Nightmare Elsa appears.

"I do. Oh Jack, how is Elsa doing? I mean it must be awful to know that you shot at her." She torments. Jack is ready in stance; pointing his staff to Pitch and Nightmare Elsa.

"Leave Elsa alone, or I'll-" Pitch interrupts Jacks threat. "You'll what? Freeze my Nightmare? Remember what happened last time?"

"Leave her alone. You can do whatever to me, but just leave Elsa alone." Jack tries to bargain, knowing whatever he does will not end the Nightmare.

"Oh Jack, why do you care so much about this Elsa queen? She will die anyway. She is mortal." Pitch says, confident in scaring his prey. Jack only grinds his teeth, aiming his staff to any movement he sees.

"Tell you what, I've got an idea- and it involves Elsa's freedom of her Nightmare."

* * *

"Elsa?" Anna's timid voice entered the room to find Elsa, crouched in a corner. Surrounding her is sharp, deadly ice.

"Anna, you need to go" Elsa says burying her hands between her legs.

"Elsa, what-" Anna interrupts herself, remembering how sometimes she should not ask questions. "Dinner's ready. Do you want me to bring some to you?"

"That would be nice." Elsa smiled lightly, still holding her hands back.

As Anna left the room, Elsa whispered "Thank you."

Anna looked back and just smiled. "You're welcome."

Once Elsa was alone, she got up and went over to her bed, hiding her hands close to her knees. Elsa propped herself up, and sat upright.

A few minutes passed and Anna came back in with a platter filled with steaming beef soup and a piece of buttered toast. Anna placed it next to Elsa, noticing Elsa was still hiding her hands.

"I hope you feel better." Anna said, smiling and leaving.

Now Elsa was alone. She picked up the spoon, expecting it to completely freeze, but it only got cold with small icicles. Anna's smiles helped some.

It was difficult to eat the soup. Every time Elsa put her spoon back in for more, the soup seemed to lose some heat, but cold food didn't bother Elsa anyway. (Movie pun slightly intended)

* * *

"What Pitch? Get to the point!" Jack demanded, after hearing the promise of Elsa's freedom.

"Hold your horses, Jack. But you must know I offer difficult decisions." Pitch smiles.

"Ok, now tell me how!" Jack demands, impatient.

"So impatient." Nightmare Elsa comments, making Jack want to kill her even more.

"Sh, Nightmare." Pitch hushes, then continues to his proposition. "You leave Elsa, forever and I'll leave her alone. No visits, no messages, not even one of your precious snowflakes."


	4. I Will Always Be There

_Hello snowflakes! THIS FANFIC HAS 10 FOLLOWERS. Sorry, I'm just excited. Ok I hope you enjoy the fanfic, and feel free to review it or message me with ideas or something. :D Love you all! :D_

* * *

10 hours. Jack had been gone for 10 hours since seeing Pitch. '_Maybe he is just trying to get the best deal. Maybe he is in a snow storm. That's ridiculous, he is Jack Frost.' _Elsa argued with herself, confused on why he wasn't back.

Elsa had slept on and off for the past 3 days, throwing her schedule off course.

With the time being 9:30pm, and Elsa only have slept for a few hours during the day, she thought it would be best to try to put herself back on the normal sleeping pattern.

But going back to sleep at a decent time is difficult when you've stayed up and sleep at random hours.

Elsa reached for the tiny desk next to her bed, opened the dim pink drawer and pulled out a small square piece of paper. On the paper was a drawing of Jack done by a detailed artist. Elsa held the miniature slip close, comforting herself.

Slowly but surely, Elsa closed her dainty eyes, promising herself she would return to work tomorrow.

* * *

(Elsa's dream)

"Oh, Jack. Be a shame if you died!" Nightmare Elsa appeared from every corner of the darkness, which turned around and about. Elsa tried to run from the darkness but ran into Pitch who chuckled as he fought Jack with his black sand.

Elsa tried to run. She tried to run away and hide like she had done before, but when she turned around to find Jack, she fell into a cold pond. Struggling to breathe, Elsa looked up and through the only slightly shattered ice she saw Jack. She pounded and screamed, trying to reach him.

The ice fixed itself, and she could barely see her Guardian through it. Elsa pounded the ice, trying to destroy is, trying to break through to her mate. All she saw was Jack's figure, overcome by Pitch. "Jack!"

Elsa screamed herself awake. Breathing heavily, she saw what her Nightmare had caused. Every inch of her room was decorated with some sort of ice, ranging from clumps of solid ice to sharp and deadly ice.

Elsa tried to calm down, telling herself it was only a nightmare. That is wasn't real. She glanced over her window seal and thought she saw something. _It's nothing. _Elsa told herself, trying to sleep again. But she couldn't.

Some nightmares weren't as bad as others. Some she could sleep through. But not this one.

Elsa gave in to her curiosity and went over to her window, seeing a folded note. Elsa tilted her head and grabbed the note, heading back to her bed. She got comfortable and stared at the note, terrified.

"Elsa! Elsa are you ok! I heard you screaming do you need anything!" Anna burst into the room, causing Elsa to drop the note on the floor. Anna almost tripped on the ice floor, and saw the icey mess in Elsa's room.

Anna knew it was another nightmare. "Anna" Elsa sighed, thankful that her sister came in before anything else. Kristoff soon came in the room, almost tripping also. "Do you need anything? Anything at all I'll go get it!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand, ignoring the coldness.

"I'm fine, Anna. Just another nightmare I guess." Elsa was relieved. Kristoff walked closely up to Anna who was standing above Elsa.

"Was it that Nightmare thing?" Kristoff broke the silence. "How do you know about- oh… Jack" Elsa thought aloud. "But no, it wasn't." Anna was still holding Elsa's hand, and Elsa took her hand away, knowing Anna was not used to cold hands.

"You can go back to bed. I'm fine. I'm just going to try and get some sleep before tomorrow. I'm going back to work then." Elsa informed Anna, who didn't argue about Elsa working.

"Ok. But I'm here." Anna said calmly, leaving with Kristoff.

Elsa sighed in relief. "Wait- Kristoff?" Elsa questioned herself aloud, not expecting him to rush back and ask what she needed. "Why are you even here?" Elsa pursued, hoping he wouldn't share any intimate details.

"For Anna, she needed someone to hold her." Kristoff said. "Wait, are you two…" Elsa dragged off, hoping this conversation wouldn't escalate too far. "No! No! I mean, I'm waiting but were cuddling but-" Kristoff rambled on, but was cut off by Elsa.

"Ok then. Thank you." Kristoff left after hearing this.

Elsa lied back down, running her hand through her hair. _Holy crap my hair is nasty!_ Elsa thought to herself, grossed out by the immense amount of grease. (Yes, girl's hair gets really greasy if you don't shower in a day or two)

Elsa shut her eyes, breathing slowly, falling into soft sleep.

Elsa woke up to a bright sun warming up her thawed room. The last couple hours of sleep weren't as bad as before. Elsa got up, placing her feet on the floor. Her feet touched some paper of sort- _the note! _

Elsa rushed off to grab the note and sit on the floor to read it.

_Elsa-_

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you, but I have to do this. I don't want to, but I have no choice. I need to protect you. This was the only way. Please forgive me, because I will never forgive myself. I'm so sorry Elsa. I love you. Goodbye, forever._

As Elsa finished reading the heart breaking words, the tiny picture of Jack that Elsa used to comfort her fell on the floor. Elsa leaned in and picked up the picture, and held it to her chest.

_I was wrong. He won't come back._ Elsa thought, feeling her insides collapsing and breaking. She felt her heart stop and her lungs shutting down. She had never felt this way before, not even when her parents died.

Her parents died unwillingly, but Jack left.

Elsa wanted to cry, but a pain this massive wouldn't allow it. Elsa entered grief, trying to deny it but trying to believe it. She was just trying to comprehend it.

A knock on the door followed Anna's innocent voice. "Elsa? Are you up yet?" Swallowing her sorrow, Elsa answered. "I'm up. I'll be there in a second."

Suddenly she felt numb. Nothing felt real. She knew Jack wouldn't leave her. He couldn't. There was no way. Why would he?

* * *

The tree bark seemed almost too cold for Jack. He sat up high, letting himself die inside. He would cry, but he couldn't. He had just left the only person who understood him.

Jack couldn't go back to the others. Jack couldn't go back to Elsa. Jack couldn't go anywhere. He was completely alone.

"Please. Help me." Jack said with a blank face to the moon before he could remember it was dawn. Jack looked out from his tree, seeing a frozen pond just a few yards away.

People were starting to come to the ice, skating away.

Seeing the happy children hurt, but not as much as seeing the kissing couples. Jack looked away, broken. Eventually he flew away, unable to listen to the happy calls and joy.

* * *

Elsa walked out of her room, dressed and bathed to see the frozen, snow-filled halls. Snowflakes were hanging in the air- motionless. "Elsa, what happened?" Anna jogged through the still and lifeless hall, hidden under several layers of clothing.

Elsa couldn't take it.

Elsa sat down, leaning against the wall outside her door, staring off. "Elsa? Elsa?" Anna grabbed Elsa's arms shaking her and seeing her soulless body.

Elsa could hear and see Anna and her cries, but she didn't look at Anna.

Kristoff saw Anna and Elsa, and he went into her room which was now almost completely icicles. He came outside her room with the note, and pulled Anna off Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff read the note, and gave each other a look. They knew who left this. "Elsa. I'm- I'm-" Anna tried to say, but just then held her tongue. Elsa opened her clinched hand, showing the crumpled artwork of Jack.

Anna slipped on some fluffy gloves and sat next to Elsa, silent. Anna didn't need to speak. Anna knew what she had felt, but not in such an extent.

Anna had fallen for Hans, so she knew the betrayal feeling. But Anna didn't love Hans. She had only just met him, but Elsa- Elsa had known him for 2 years.

Kristoff dropped the note and walked away heading to try and run the country. He didn't know how, but he knew Elsa and Anna shouldn't have to.

Good thing it was winter so the kingdom wouldn't worry about Elsa, but Kristoff headed outside anyway. Once he went outside he saw. Every snowflake was still, motionless, like when Elsa thought she had lost Anna.

Kristoff didn't know what to do, so he ran back inside and decided to tell Anna when she was done comforting Elsa.

Back at the palace, Anna stared off with Elsa.

"Elsa..." Anna's words make Elsa turn her head. Anna saw Elsa's eyes, filled with fear, grief and depression.

With just the look of her face, you could see Elsa's agony buried and running through her body.

"You know I'm here, Elsa. I will always be here."


	5. Overwhelmed

_Ohia, bet you hate me right now and my evily sadistic plots but I'm like that ok? Anyway, I have tried to get the chapters really long and with lots of good stuff in them so it helps the 2-day wait. PS- You guys know I like reviews and stuff, right? Anyway… I shall continue to make this super sad story I'm sorry but Im good at it _

* * *

Only a few hours had passed since Jack left the depressing letter, but he could hardly bare it. He missed her so much. Jack wanted to hug her and tell her he was so stupid for doing this.

_She is safe now. She will be safe. _He thought to himself.

Everywhere Jack went, he seemed to be reminded of his brokenness. Eventually, he stopped holding it in. Jack flew deep into a forest, high up in a tree and let himself scream and cry and experience emotion.

"Elsa. It's been a while now. It's noon. Do you want any food? Do you want me to help you walk around?" Anna tried to ask Elsa in the calmest way.

Anna got up from sitting next to Elsa, and got down on her knees, peering over Elsa. Anna held Elsa's hand. Even through her gloves she could feel the coldness.

Elsa finally let her blank expression break by letting her face cringe and cry. Her tears seemed to come out in masses, never stopping, becoming a salty river of sadness.

"Elsa" Anna comforted Elsa, aiming to hug her. "Please. I'll freeze you… again" Elsa whispered, swallowing down her emotions, trying to seem strong. But truth was, she wanted to die.

"Ok. Do you mind if I go get some food?" Anna got up, and observed the motionless snowflakes which now began to slowly move, signaling Elsa was adjusting.

"No, you can go." Elsa looked off, trying not to look Anna in the eyes. She fear if she did, she wouldn't be strong enough to hold it in until she left.

Anna walked away, sniffing to the cold. Elsa turned her head and watched her leave and let it go. (Ok pun not intended sorry)

Elsa cried and occasionally, wacked the floor or the wall which created a mass of ice.

"Wow Elsa. You're so sad and scared. Lucky day for me I guess." Nightmare Elsa appeared, but Elsa didn't stand up to defend herself. "Go away." Elsa murmured.

"Ha, you know that Jack kid? He sure is stupid! I can't believe he _actually _left you! So stupid, like _I_ was ever going to leave you alone. Ahh" Nightmare Elsa said proud, pacing back and forth.

"What are you saying?" Elsa took interest now. _'he accually left you? Like I was ever going to leave you alone?' _Elsa repeated the Nightmare in her head, thinking ever word over.

"Opps, can give away Jack's little secret. Now, since he is gone, you won't have to worry about me. He'll be gone forever, so your fear will be there- forever. My job is done." Nightmare Elsa explained, so joyous to be tormenting someone.

"Ta ta" Nightmare Elsa waved her hand and disappeared. Meanwhile, Elsa though vigorously over everything.

'_I don't want to, but I have no choice. I need to protect you'. This was the only way. _Jack's letter reads through her mind. _What does he mean 'I have no choice?' Why? _Suddenly, she felt hopeful. Not extremely hopeful, but a small flicker of hope, but it only takes a spark to start a fire.

_Maybe he didn't mean to. Maybe? No. He left that was his choice. But did he want to? _More questions pursued through Elsa's head, over whelming her mind.

* * *

Jack felt sick after his meltdown in the woods. (OH GOD NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO! Darn pun) He had never really cried before, since he hasn't had a reason. But he has his reason now.

Jack jumped down from his treetop, and used his staff to make tiny ice décor over the tree trunks.

"Sad day, huh?" Someone looking exactly like Elsa popped out of the forest. "Elsa!" Jack yelled, so happy but so scared. He ran to hug her, but stopped. "Wait no, you have to go! I need to protect you."

"Jack Pitch can bargain all he wants- your mine." Jack looked into this Elsa's eyes, and saw the slit eye lids, like a cat.

"Elsa doesn't know I bargained with Pitch…" Jack backed away, aimed his staff at this woman.

"So foolish." Nightmare Elsa transformed from looking like Elsa to looking like her usual self. "Go away!" Jack yelled, shooting his icey power up into the sky, causing icicles to fall.

He aimed they would fall around Nightmare Elsa, but he miss calculated, because one nicked her cheek. "Oh look, you hurt me face. Elsa must be surprised her chin is nicked and bleeding now." Nightmare Elsa chuckles and disappears back into the darkness of the woods.

* * *

"Owe!" Elsa screamed, scaring Anna who was back at Elsa's side.

"What is it?" Anna pursued. "Did you accidently scrape my chin?" Elsa asked holding her hand over the small bloody wound. "No Elsa. I didn't" Anna said, confused.

Elsa wasn't confused. She knew how this must've happened. Nightmare Elsa was hit, and judging by the surprisingly coldness of the wound- It was Jack.

Elsa jotted up, standing up right and calling for Jack.

"Elsa! What are you doing?" Anna didn't get anything. She tried to calm her down, thinking this must be some delusion due to the agony of the situation.

"Jack! Jack!" Elsa ran outside and ran around in circles calling for her lost lover. But no one answered.

After 5 minutes of calling and crying, Elsa said her last call, which by now was a whimper. Elsa dropped her head and went back inside, covering her eyes and letting herself cry.

As she walked quickly through the castle, Elsa could hear the people around her asking what was wrong.

Elsa arrived back in her chilled bedroom and snuggled back in her bed. When she bent over, she remembered she still had a large bruise across her side.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered. "Jack why!" She escalated to a shout. After shouting this, she turned to her side, watching the outside through her window.

* * *

Jack didn't understand much, but what he did understand was this: Elsa felt that chip on her chin and she had to know what's going on.

Jack flew through the skies and onto the night. The sun was setting, creating a painting of colors ranging from red to orange. Jack didn't admire the sunset this time. His mind was set on one thing: Finding Elsa.

As Jack came up to Arendelle, he stopped at the hill that looked out and over Arendelle. He smiled so relieved, so close to his destination.

Out of nowhere, Pitch appeared in front of Jack, smiling. Jack quickly became terrified, because his smiles show some one is hurt, maybe not physically.

"I ought not. Remember out deal, Jack? I know my idiotic pet can be very tempted to visit you, but after all- you said you didn't care if she bothered you as long as your precious Elsa was safe" Pitch chuckled as he waited for an answer.

"But-" Jack tried to object but Pitch hushed him. "You wouldn't want her to be visited by my Nightmares, would you?" Pitch only pursued to intimidate Jack.

Jack's eyes widen with sadness. He knew he couldn't visit here- it would be selfish. Pitch patted Jack's back, saying, "Ah that's the spirit." Jack only let his head hang.

"You're right. I did say that, but you also said Nightmare Elsa wouldn't visit me." Jack turned around, angry and willing to fight. Jack said sternly, "You broke your promise to me, so what says you didn't break your promise to Elsa."

Jack walked through them, tense in his body. Within Jack stepping three yards, behind him he heard Pitch. "Fine. You go ahead and try to get to your precious Elsa. But know, I'll get to her first."


	6. The Battle

_You people. OMG. :D But seriously. THANK YOU. I love you people! Along with this, I'm writing 2 other fanfics (this being the only one published) AND my school has decided this week to be 'HOW MUCH HOMEWORK CAN WE GIVE YOU'. Anyway I love you all and feel free to review or PM (private message) me! :D_

* * *

Jack vigorously flew past Arendelle and burst through the castle doors. Kristoff almost jumped when he saw Jack.

"Where's Elsa?!" Jack demanded. "In-in her room I think" Kristoff said, confused.

Running as fast as possible, Jack entered the hallway leading to Elsa's room.

He saw what his actions did as he ran through the snow on the ground, which grew into ice. Something was wrong.

Jack ran into Elsa's room, seeing Pitch smiling. Jack looked to his side, seeing Nightmare Elsa holding Elsa, a sharp black, sandy icicle, ready to slash.

"Jack!" Elsa said, being cut off by the sharp pain pursed against her throat.

"I'll kill her if you move." Nightmare Elsa threatened. "And kill yourself? You wouldn't." Jack wasn't up for a conversation. He wanted Elsa.

"Jack… I'm so tired of this game you're playing. Let's just end your _distraction._" Pitch smiled, taunting Jack.

Elsa, trying to get free, mutters out, "Anna…" Pitch laughs, looking to a frozen cage which engulfs and hides the unconscious Anna, only to be seen through the ice.

The door whams shut, locking. Jack aims his staff, ready to fire. (ASDJFHG HE'S ICE AND ITS FIRE XD OMG)

"Go ahead, _blast _me. Rid me of this world- or at least try." Pitch holds his hands out, creating swirls of blackened sand. Jack screaming in anger, but doesn't move.

* * *

Kristoff hears a scream, sounding like Jack.

Scared, he hurries himself to the hallway, seeing what used to be snow, ice.

He walks around, eyes wide and alert.

Kristoff hears a scuffle in Elsa's room, and heads up to the door, then bursting in to see the ciaos.

"Kristoff go!" Jack turns around, shaking his hand as he demands Kristoff away. But Kristoff is not listening once he turns to see Anna.

Pitch nods his head, and Nightmare Elsa aims a blast at him, encasing his body from neck to toe in ice. "This way he can see, and I can feel his fear." Pitch says cunningly.

Jack turns away from Kristoff, who is struggling tremendously, and Anna who is unconscious.

"Please!" Kristoff pleads to what he only knows as the bogey man and two Elsa's. Kristoff knew about the Nightmare, but never imagined this.

"You think your worthless begging will change my mind? _Oh no! He begs for freedom! Better let them go!" _Pitch says sarcastically. "Ha!" Nightmare Elsa laughs loudly, completely offending Kristoff.

"Please just leave Elsa alone!" Jack says, almost bargaining himself, but remembering the past.

Nightmare Elsa frees Elsa, who falls over, breathing heavily from the lack of air the dagger or ice allowed her. Nightmare Elsa then puts her hand next to head.

"Either of you move and I'll kill myself, which we all know will kill Elsa." Nightmare Elsa seemed to confident.

"You wouldn't!" Jack yelled. Jack was careful to resist helping Elsa who was on the floor, catching any breath she could.

"Try me. I am only a copy. I have no soul, no desire to live on in your pathetic thing you call life. So move, I'd be glad to kill myself." Nightmare Elsa was really going to do this, no doubt.

Elsa, finally catching her breathing pattern, looked up only to see Nightmare Elsa smiling in the most devilish way.

Elsa then focused her attention on the situation.

"Please. There has to be a way" Jack pleaded, begging for Elsa's life, knowing what it might cost.

"The staff, Jack."

Pitch's words brought Jack back to when he was bargaining for a fairy, baby tooth.

Jack's face grew angry. He didn't want to give it up and Pitch knew that.

"Why not get it earlier?" Jack asked, referring to when he was forced to leave Elsa.

"Because you would have never given it then. I had to weaken you, make you vulnerable. Leaving Elsa cracked your heart- broke it. Now all you want is her to live. Now you are desperate. Now you are helpless. So, are you ready to give it all up for a mortal?"

Pitch had a way of making Jack conflicted within himself. Jack loved Elsa more than anything, but he had a duty to his staff. He couldn't live without her, but he couldn't do anything without his staff.

Jack bit his cheek, grinned his teeth and said, "Fine."

"No! Jack you can't! No Jack stop it!" Elsa pleaded, which caused a small slit across her face from Nightmare Elsa. Nightmare Elsa only sighed when she felt her own inflicted pain on the cheek.

Jack slowly walked over to Pitch, watching his every move so he wouldn't set Pitch off. Jack was only a foot or so away from Pitch when Pitch said, "Now. The staff."

"Um… No!" Before anyone could process his words, Jack put his staff to Pitch's arm, shooting any ice power he could condor.

Pitch yelled in anger and pain, backing away from the blow and holding his nearly frozen arm. "I will heal!" He yelled, angry and distraught. Using his only available arm, he shoot his sand at Jack.

Jack dodged many of the fires, but was caught off-guard when he heard a loud yelp of pain from behind.

Kristoff's shoulder was hit. The sand had withered away the ice and beaten down his clothing, leaving his skin rubbed raw and bleeding.

Jack rushed to Kristoff, whose faced cringed in pain. His shouler was bleeding more than he though.

Pitch took his opportunity to flash his last blast of sand at Jack, hitting his back.

Jack screamed in exhilarating pain, dropping his staff and falling to his knees.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled as he disappeared into the darkness, weak.

Jack expected a cry from Elsa, but he heard nothing. Jack remembered the pain he caused her, and understood why maybe she wouldn't.

He weakly got up, using his staff to guide him, facing Kristoff. Kristoff's eyes were wide, which was unusual considering the pain he was in.

Jack turned around, cringing to the pain it caused his back, to see Nightmare Elsa almost choking Elsa with the ice dagger.

Jack ignored his pain as he grabbed his staff, trying to steady an aim at Nightmare Elsa.

"Le-let her go!" Jack fought through every nerve on his back, trying to sound threatening.

Nightmare Elsa laughed like she was possessed and her cat eyes widen in madness. Nightmare Elsa drug the sharp, blackened ice across Elsa's neck creating a small but very bloody cute.

Nightmare Elsa only smiled as the cut she was making on Elsa appeared on her own neck as well.

Jack was freaked out by her madness and insanity.

Nightmare Elsa started to drag the blade lower.

{Now on Nightmare Elsa's neck was a pendant necklace. It was a blue jewel attacked by a thick, satin black ribbon. It didn't hand, but was around, like a tattoo or marking would seem to be.}

Jack watched Elsa whimper, crying in pain, unable to say anything.

Jack noticed the wound being created also on Nightmare Elsa's neck. He noticed how slow she was going, and how Nightmare Elsa didn't realize she was chipping at her necklace thing.

Nightmare Elsa cute downwards, laughing demonically until she realized she had cut off her necklace. Immediately after noticing, Nightmare Elsa dropped the icicle, shattering it, and placed her hand over the broken necklace.

"No, no no!" She screamed in total shock. Nightmare Elsa fell backwards, causing a dresser to fall over. Nightmare Elsa stumbled around, freaking out when suddenly- she started to fade into sand.

Screaming demonically, Nightmare Elsa watched herself fade as she smashed the window. Her dust flew around the room. Slowly fading away, Nightmare Elsa screamed one last thing before she was sand in the wind, "I will come back! I will! I-"

There, in Elsa's window, faded the last of Nightmare Elsa. But the sand didn't stay for long since the wind was carrying it off.

Jack, very traumatized by the event, thinks of his only concern at the moment. Jack shoves himself over to Elsa, holding her almost unconscious body.

Elsa stared into Jack's blue eyes, trying to not to leave him. She heard his words, how he said he was sorry. Before Elsa blacked-out, she listened to this whispered, echoing words. "I love you."


	7. We Will Be

_Ok I'm sorry I leave cliff-hangers, but if a chapter ended on something stupid then it wouldn't grasp at your mind- it's a form or writing that I use. OH and to clear confusion: Pitch is not dead, he just got his arm hit by Jack's Ice-of-awesomeness power. Nightmare Elsa, however, dissolved into dark sand because her necklace, (sorry for not explaining in earlier chapters) was basically her 'key' to Elsa. If it was cut, and it was, she would dissolve. So SORRY! I got really busy and I tried to make this an awesome chapter! I enjoy reviews, so thanks! Thank you again for putting up with my badly timed chapters. SORRY. :D_

* * *

Opening her heavy eyes, Elsa saw a disoriented view of Jack. Elsa smiled, whispering his name, hoping he would hear. Elsa's vision cleared quickly and she saw Jack with a massive bandage around his entire chest.

Jack looked down on Elsa, smiling. He relaxed himself, knowing Elsa was alive and awake.

"What happened to you?" Elsa stuttered, sounding like a groggy, dead toad.

"Me? You should see yourself!" Jack said, teasing her in a playful manner. His eyes felt teary, though he never shed a tear, as he breathed in awe.

Elsa giggled in a sigh, quickly feeling the massive pain in her neck and even side. The minutes of silence between them seem like seconds.

"Jack…" Elsa begins. "What did you protect me from?"

"What?" Jack is puzzled at first, and then remembers his letter. "Oh…" He started. "Pitch agreed if I didn't leave, Nightmare Elsa didn't leave. I just- I thought maybe if she left you alone-" Jack stuttered.

Once Elsa heard this, her mind wondered far from her world. She got it. She knew why he left. Because of _her. _

Interrupting Jack, as he was still going on although Elsa had tuned out, Elsa says, "Thank you."

Jack gets confused about why Elsa doesn't hate him, causing him to step back to feel the sensitivity of his raw skin ache. His face cringed to his back.

"Jack, what happened to your back?" Elsa pursued. "Pitch. He shot my back. It felt like sand paper." Jack smiled before telling Elsa not to worry. Elsa almost didn't worry, when she noticed Anna and Kristoff weren't there.

* * *

"Please you don't understand I have to go in there!" Anna angrily said to the doctor.

"She is not ready for that. The Queen may only have one visitor at a time so she does not risk mental stress." The doctor, a man will brown slicked hair and hazel eyes, explained.

"But that's my sister!" Anna felt depression creeping in, but Kristoff's warm hugs were there to scare it away.

"It's okay, Anna. You can see her soon." Kristoff wasn't in bad shape, but he was still hurt on his shoulder.

The sand had only gotten a layer of skin off because of the ice, unlike Jacks skin whose only protector was a hoodie.

"But they can't just do that! She's _my _sister! I am a princess after all!" Anna cried out again, still in Kristoff's arms.

"Anna, I know you want to comfort her, but you don't want her to be overwhelmed, do you?" Kristoff had a way with calming Anna and helping her out. He always put others first.

Anna tiredly placed her head on Kristoff's unwounded shoulder, and closed her eyes. They stood outside Elsa's door, waiting for the right time to go in.

* * *

"No I want to see Anna!" Elsa yelled at the doctor. "You cannot. To many people might stress you."

"You stress me! Get Anna! I demand to see her!" Elsa raised her voice, no quite screaming, but very angry.

"I will not, my Queen, only one visitor at once and Jack is here." The doctor stuck her ground.

"I'll go." Jack said as he walked out, head hanging. "Jack, you don't hav-" The door shutting cut her off.

Anna entered in, running to be next her sister. "Elsa!" Anna said, smiling wide as she bent down the be at the height of her sister.

"Anna, are you ok? Do you remember anything?" Elsa was glad Anna was safe and that she was there, but Elsa was concerned also.

"Oh me? I'm fine! I mean I remember he came in and that's it. But I'm not here for me." Anna seemed even happier, but then again her sister didn't shut her out.

Over the course of three weeks, Elsa healed correctly. It took a while before she could get on her feet due to her extensive blood loss, but she was determined.

Anna would talk with Kristoff, who also healed well, about what had happened and as a couple they grew closer. Neither of them was too deeply disturbed, but Kristoff felt burdened by not going to Elsa's room quicker.

Jack's back took a while to heal, growing back all that skin was difficult. His back may have been healing, but he wasn't. Not on the inside. He felt so guilty and depressed. Like he caused everything. That he left Elsa. But once Elsa got well enough, she comforted him, helping him learn he was just trying to protect her. Jack eventually had to face the Guardians. So he did.

The Guardians took is decently, considering the circumstances. North was the hardest to get over it, since Jack directly disobeyed him. But they worked it out, even though they were all still confused over Jack's love for a mortal.

Pitch. Pitch was another story. He, of course, could heal his arm really quickly, but he could plot revenge even quicker. But he learned the weaknesses of the Nightmares: cat-like eyes and the pendant necklace, which had to be worn at all times.

Over a month had gone since the attack.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're here." Elsa said as she sat next to the smiling Jack. They sat on a blanket on the now not-so-cold winter. Things were warming- spring was coming.

"I'm glad you're here too" Jack smiled, kissing Elsa on the forehead. They sighed together, admiring the setting sun which began to spread its warm colors across the sky. The snow was melting, but there were still some piles.

All was well. All felt back to place. Finally, maybe they could try to be a normal couple- but they were. She was a queen with paranormal powers and he was invisible to many.

After beloved silence which calmed their nerves, Jack knew something inside.

"He will be back. He will come after us." Jack said, staring off into the hills of Arendelle.

"I know." Elsa placed her head on Jack's lap, letting him run his fingers through her hair.

"But this time- we will be ready"


	8. Surpise, I'm Back

_I can't promise it will be good, but I'll try. Uh yeah please review and like and stuff! Warning: I intend to have smut! HEHEHEHE_

_Ok here so nobody gets confused: Nightmares are Pitch Black's prime creation. They are a 'copy' of someone, but Pitch has a tough time making them, so they're only so many. The Nightmares possess any power of their 'original copy', plus a tiny ability to use a little of Pitch's sand. They can also disappear into shadows and small things they pick up from Pitch. Any physical harm done to the Nightmare is also done to their original human (the person they are copied from) at the same time. So if the Nightmare got a cut on their check, the human that they look like will have that cut- it also works the other way around. But Nightmares have one fault. They must wear a pendant around their neck, a powerful rock wrapped around a ribbon. If it is cut or falls off, the Nightmare will fade into black sand. If you still don't have any idea what I'm talking about, you can message me. Thank you again! But if you're reading this and you still haven't read my first Nightmare head-cannon fanfic, GO READ IT. A lot of that fanfic will be incorporated into this __fanfic, so yeah. Anyway thanks for putting up with me._

* * *

Only 6 months had passed since Nightmare Elsa had faded. It seemed almost like a bad dream, and Jack had finally gotten over everything. Elsa wasn't as hard on herself as Jack was, but she still regretted a lot.

Elsa regretted not fighting Nightmare Elsa, she regretted pushing her sister out. Elsa felt her only way of getting over everything was putting it behind- which is a good thing, if done correct.

A few weeks after Elsa's recovery, Kristoff had asked if Elsa remembered how Anna lost her consciousness. Elsa told him she didn't- that the trauma made things impossible to really remember in decent detail. But Elsa lied. Elsa remembered everything to the exact detail.

"Elsa?" Jack walked into her office, stepping over papers and files. Jack smiled, caring his staff and an enclosed basket. Elsa turned her head to see him. "What's that all fo- right" Elsa interrupted herself.

"I figured you'd forget." Jack joked. "So I came a little before we were scheduled to have the picnic." Elsa, burdened with paperwork, closed her eyes and let her head fall on her desk. "I'm sorry. Will it just be us?" Elsa moaned, eyes still closed and head still on her desk. "Anna and Kristoff, but with Kristoff is his reindeer. And then theirs that little snowman" Jack teased, knowing everyone's names.

Jack put his staff and the picnic basket down, and walk behind Elsa. He ran his fingers through her soft, braided hair. "Well if you want to miss the sunset that's your fault." He said.

"Fine" Elsa perked upwards, smiling. "Now leave so I can change" "Why should I leave? I could help you…" Jack said slowly, smiling as he perked close to her face. Elsa shoved his face backwards jokingly.

"Seriously Jack, just be patient. We'll have a lovely dinner and then you can help me change tonight." Elsa said, smirking as she slightly pushed him towards the door. "Deal" He smirked a smug look, grabbing the staff and basket before he went out of her room.

Elsa got up, waited a moment then said loudly, "And no peeking!" Elsa turned to the keyhole in her door, staring into Jack's eyes. "Fine!" He said before finally leaving.

Once Elsa got changed into a causal, sea blue dress with red and purple trimmings, she headed out the door. Elsa walked through her grand castle and outside where Jack waited.

A servant quickly ran up to her and stuttered "Miss- miss! Do you want your gloves?" the young servant lady held out blue gloves, like the ones she had during her coronation.

Jack, a few yards ahead, yelled with his extended arm, "Are you coming oh _Queen" _Elsa turned to the servant girl, grabbed the cloves, and as she walked to Jack, slipped them on.

"Wait- where is the carriage?" Elsa asked just as Jack wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hold this" Jack smirked as he handed Elsa the picnic basket, flying off.

Elsa gripped on Jack tight, screaming and begging for the ground. Jack had flown her around before, but it had been a while since they had gone flying.

Jack just sneered, holding his staff and Elsa- who was mostly holding herself. Shortly the couple arrived to a relaxing hill, with a perfect view of the Arendella sunsets. Jack and Elsa had gone up there a lot since Nightmare Elsa, and they made it a habit to go often.

Anna and Kristoff where there already, snuggling and giggling with Olaf and Sven. Jack flew down, landing on the ground as Elsa jumped off of him, pissed. Elsa stomped over to Anna, and gave her the picnic basket.

Jack rolled his eyes as he jumped next to Elsa.

The sky began to sleep, and the sun was setting. It was painting the sky with its colors as the sky was becoming darker.

Anna, Elsa, Jack, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf marveled at the sunset. Anna cuddled into Kristoff's arms as the weather got cooler- summer was almost up.

"I wish we could stay here forever" Anna sighed. "Me too" Elsa agreed. "But we can't!" Jack joked, being his wild self. Kristoff and Sven rolled their eyes as Olaf smiled, saying, "But we could come more often!"

Hearing this, the perverted Jack almost choked with laughter, knowing it as a major 'that's what she said' moment. Elsa shoved his arm, understanding his humor. "Really?"

"I don't get it" Anna perked, making Kristoff blush. "Well, you see-" Jack started when Kristoff interrupted. "I'll explain it later." Jack smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh what am I going to do with you" Elsa put her hand on her forehead, annoyed with Jack's usual no-good self. "I have an idea" Jack perked. Elsa, understanding the reference just looked at him unamused with his humor.

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, both getting where Jack was going, and looked back to give faces of pure disgust. (Side note: Kristoff had decided to wait until after marriage before doing the do, so naturally, Kristoff and Anna feel weird when Jack and Elsa- well mostly Jack- talk dirty)

"What- what is he saying?" Olaf asked Sven, who shrugged his shoulders. Elsa giggled.

The sun had almost finished setting, leaving the sky to be an enchanted dark blue, rimmed with a very deep orange. "It's almost dark. We should go in" Kristoff suggested. "But we haven't even finished our sandwhiches" Olaf procrastinated, holding a soggy PBJ in the air. A splotch of jelly fell out, and Anna said, "Well we can eat inside! Make a fire!"

"Sure!" Elsa agreed, smiling as she hopped onto her feet. Anna cleaned up the food, and Kristoff folded the blanket they were sitting on. Olaf looked at his soggy sandwich, took a bite, pondered the taste, and ate the rest.

"Let's go!" Jack extended his hand to Elsa. Elsa put his hand down, smirking. "No, not this time. We are using my method of travel." Elsa sassed Jack. Jack moaned, rolling his eyes and dropping his head.

Elsa climbed into a carriage which had just arrived while Kristoff hoped on Sven. "Elsa, is it ok if I ride with Kristoff?" Anna asked nervously. "Go ahead! It will give me time to straighten out captain prideful pants." Elsa said, referring to Jack who was tugging at Olaf's arm while Olaf tugged back.

"Good Luck" Anna joked, hoping onto Sven.

"Jack!" Elsa called. Jack hopped into the carriage, giving the driver a weird look. (Another side note: Carriages in those days had drivers, but the passengers were enclosed with only a window to see the outside)

"Olaf, who are you riding with?" Anna asked. "Well, you have warmer hugs then Jack" Olaf said, jumping onto Sven. Elsa giggled as she propped the door shut.

As the ride began, the ice couple sat in silence until Elsa broke it. "Jack how could you! You know Anna is only 18 and see is waiting!" Elsa was pissed at Jack's behavior. "Look it's not my fault Kristoff is listening to the trolls about when Anna should be f-" "Jack this is serious! And what if Olaf figures it out! Good thing Marshmallow wasn't there to explain things!" Elsa crossed her arms, angrily giving Jack a look.

"Ok I'm sorry- but in my defense Olaf should seriously rearrange the way he says things." Jack joked. "Jack!" "Ok, ok I'm _really_ sorry this time." Jack said as he grabbed Elsa's hands, realizing she had gloves on. (Side note: hahahahaha Jack ur stupid u didn't see them before hahahahahaha)

Jack looked up at Elsa, who had a calm yet worried face. "It was just in case. I wasn't sure if I was ready." "You don't need them. You've learned how to control it." Jack said, starting to remove a glove. Elsa shoved the glove back in place. "No Jack. It's only been 6 months since everything. I'm not taking any chances." Elsa jerked her hands back. "Ok." Jack sat back, uncomfortable in the small space.

The rest of the ride was in a silence, but not in a bad silence. Jack understood Elsa's concern, and Elsa understood Jack was just trying to help.

When the couple arrived at the palace, Jack rushed out first, and jokingly started to kiss the ground. Elsa blushed, rolling her eyes and walking over him in a playful manor.

"I still don't understand that" Kristoff said to Anna, referring to Jack and Elsa's playfulness. "Hey that's my sister and- yeah I don't get it either," Anna said.

"So how about that fire!" Olaf said, still fascinated with the idea of heat. "I'm awfully tired, so is Sven." Kristoff shrugged. "_yeah I need my sleep and some carrots!" _Sven 'said'.

"Alright, tomorrow then?" Elsa said, preparing to watch the sunset again the next day. "Sure!" Anna said, heading inside. "Well, goodnight!" Elsa responded.

Anna went up to her room, Kristoff following while Sven went out to the stables with Olaf, where Marshmallow stayed sometimes. (Side note: Incase u forgot who Marshmallow is, he's the ice 'monster' Elsa created to chase away Anna and Kristoff from her castle)

Elsa and Jack raced each other to her room, teasing and joking all the way to the door. Once inside the room, Jack put his staff next to the door. "So, how about helping you change" Jack smirked. "Oh I don't know- you were a really bad boy today." Elsa teased, taking off her top to leave part of her under garment. (Sometimes, women of that time would wear white 'sleeping dresses' under their cloths so changing was easier- but don't worry they still had their bra things which I think was a tight wrapping)

Elsa shoved off her fancy skirt, leaving her in her pale, almost see-through garment. "But please! I tried to be good!" Jack continued to joke, playing along with Elsa's teasing. "I'll have to think about it" Elsa teased again, climbing over Jack on her bed.

Their lips met, when someone said something, "Oh how cute! Love birds!" It was Elsa- but was it? No. It was something different. Elsa and Jack looked to the wall to see someone they though was dead- Nightmare Elsa. Elsa's eyes widen with fear when Jack pushed her behind him, ready to protect her.

"Oh don't seem so surprised. It was only a matter of time before Pitch healed and made me again." Nightmare Elsa said proudly. Elsa held her hand out, ready to shoot. "I'll cut that necklace of yours! Make you fade away again!"

"Oh you got me! Oh please don't fade me away!" Nightmare Elsa said in pure sarcasm, fearing nothing. "She will!" Jack said, standing up to protect the curled up Elsa. "But you still have the gloves. You can't even go out without those things- what makes you so sure you will shoot me knowing you could kill yourself." Nightmare Elsa teased evilly, snickering loudly. "Well, sorry to ruin the moment, but I just _had _to drop in and let you know- I'm back."

* * *

_Wow this took me 3 days to write, which is stupid considering it's not very much. I will try extremely hard to write long, fulfilling chapters in little time, but I can't promise anything. Thanks for reading! _


	9. Standstill

_Um. Hi. I worked hard on this chapter to make sure the details are correct, descriptive and accurate. Thanks for reading so so so so so so much! Reviews are loved. Like lot. Seriously I like reviews. _

_UPDATE: like omg im sorry for taking forever! I seriously have no excuse! I'm trying very hard to make it a very well written fanfic! I might be able to get more done faster, because school has been cancelled on and off this week so I get some free days! _

* * *

The world seemed at a standstill for Elsa. Her greatest fear, her evil self, had returned.

"So now that I'm back in town, I'd check up on you! Jack you're doing well. How is Anna? And that other guy? Well honestly I don't care- ta ta!" And with those demeaning words, Nightmare Elsa disappeared into the shadows.

It took a few seconds for Jack to realize Nightmare Elsa had been re-created. When Jack confirmed in his mind that Nightmare Elsa was gone from the room, he turned to Elsa to comfort her.

Elsa's hands were shaking in fear, the gloves still on. Jack wrapped his arms around her, comforting her in every way he could. "It's ok I'm going to stop her. It's ok." Jack said under his heavy breathing, hugging Elsa tighter.

"She's coming back! She's going to hurt Anna again! She's going to destroy us!" Elsa screamed in uttered shock. Elsa was psychotic, overwhelmed with her fear. "No, it's ok. It's ok." Jack said, turning only to see the walls of her room becoming ice.

Dangerous icicles formed in the corners, making the room appear to be like a dark prison, holding a prison of herself.

Elsa was still shaking vigorously. Jack held his hands to her cold face, and looked into her burdened eyes. "Elsa I will stop her. I will protect you. I promise." Elsa, having heard the guardians reassuring words, started to calm down. She was still shaking, but not so much. Elsa looked around, seeing what she had done to her room, making it a cold mess.

'_Conceal don't feel conceal don't feel'._ Elsa mumbled to herself, trying to thaw her room so Jack wouldn't be so frightened by her. "Elsa, it's ok. You can let it go; you don't have to hide yourself away." Jack comforted. (HAHAHA GET IT ok sorry)

The moonlight that peaked through the window made the room dark, cold, but observable. The light was reflected by the ice, but you could only see the snowflakes in the light, like dust floating through air.

Elsa buried her head in Jack's hoddie that covered his chest, sobbing quietly. Jack rested his head on her soft hair, holding her close, saying, "its ok. It's going to be ok."

"Go away!" Elsa screamed herself awake as she shoot a blast of deadly ice onto the wall. She realized she must've fallen asleep on Jack, who just turned his head 'no' like he had been awake for hours.

Jack usually wouldn't sleep, but considering he is immortal and he never tires, he's never had a reason to sleep. Sometimes Jack would sleep next to Elsa, but whenever anything seemed out of place he would lie awake, protecting his Elsa.

Jack smoothed her hair, smiling when they made eye contact. "I'm sorry I fell asleep Jack, I just- I," Elsa began, but was interrupted by Jack's calm voice. "It's fine. I don't really need sleep anyway."

Elsa snuck a look outside her window to see daylight, which immediately made her rush up to get ready.

"What time is it?" Elsa staggered into her closet, reaching for a pain, royal dress. "I don't know." Jack said calmly, still sitting criss-crossed, on Elsa's bed. Elsa rushed the red dress, with tiny blue trimmings and black sleeves, on. She brushed her hair quickly, and shoved it into a bun.

"Why are you so rushy?" Jack asked, seeming to be very serious. "I have to run a country." Elsa said, carefully placing her crown in her hair.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Elsa?"

"Will you talk to North about Nightmare Elsa?"

"I will."

Jack seemed still, almost lifeless, as if any emotion he had was gone, and all his focus was on Nightmare Elsa. "Jack- thank you" Elsa said, kissing his check. When Jack didn't respond with sarcasm, Elsa knew he wasn't alright.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Elsa said, pausing from her life to take notice of the Guardian.

"No, I'm fine Elsa." Jack hesitated, like he was hiding something- and he probably was. After all, Jack doesn't want to worry Elsa.

"Seriously, Jack. What's wrong?" Elsa sat down on her bed, placing herself next to Jack. Elsa looked at him, but he didn't make eye contact back. "It's just- How am I supposed to protect you if Pitch can just remake the Nightmare thing? I can't kill her, it's like she will never go away!" Jack stood up when he said this, raising his voice as he approached the window. Jack made sure not to look into Elsa's eyes, to keep his face hidden. He didn't want her to see his so angry yet depressed.

"Jack. Like you said, it's ok. You'll find a way." Elsa reassured, like how Jack had done the night before. Jack usually comforted Elsa, but sometimes Jack needed some consoling himself.

Jack turned his head, looking straight at Elsa as he leaned out the window. "I hope so," Jack smirked, being his festive self again, when he flew off. Elsa sighed a dreamy sigh, then exited her room to fulfill her duties as queen.

As Elsa walked the seemingly endless hall, pondering if she should tell Anna. Maybe Anna already knew. Maybe she accidently froze something, indicating trouble. Maybe Jack told them over the night. Elsa's mind raced with questions and confusion.

Elsa arrived to her office, and sat down trying to wrap her mind around everything. A maiden walked in to offer Elsa her gloves, but excused herself for not noticing Elsa still had her gloves on from the night before. Elsa realized she still had the gloves herself, but ignored them to ponder about Nightmare Elsa.

After a few minutes of thinking, Elsa caught herself procrastinating to do her duties. Elsa rubbed her eyes, tired from lack of sleep, and tried to focus on her tasks at hand.

* * *

"Jack! Why are you here, old friend?" Chuckled the jolly North. Jack nervously ruffled his hair with his hand.

"She's back. The Nightmare." North's eyes widen, knowing this was awful.

The elves titled their head, confused at this situation. One elf, that was holding a platter of cookies, dropped his jaw and piece of a cookie feel out.

"You sure?" North said with his burley accent. "Yes!" Jack stammered.

"Well, do not go to Pitch. Remember last time?" North leaned over as he said this, looking deep into Jack's eyes. Jack knew exactly what North was trying to say, but felt a little offended by it.

"I won't! But what do I do?" Jack sat on present box that glittered in red and green, and thought to himself.

"Maybe Man in Moon will help!" the happy man chuckled, trying to cheer his friend.

"Him? No. He's never told me anything!" Jack said, enraged by the thought of it.

"He make you Guardian, no?" North said, urging on his idea.

"No! He told you that! He doesn't tell me anything!" Jack hopped off the present, and angrily flew off in a rage.

* * *

Elsa's eyes widen in fear, hearing the playful knock- knowing it's Anna. "c-come i-in" Elsa nervously stuttered.

"Elsa, you okay?" Anna questioned her sister. "I'm fine- just- do you need something?" Elsa knew it was wrong not to tell her, but Elsa wanted to listen to Anna before scaring her.

"Oh I just wanted to know if we were going to go to the hill tonight?" Anna perked, happy again. "Maybe- let me talk to Jack once he returns" Elsa calmed herself enough to not stutter this time.

"Oh, okay! When will he be back?" Anna pursued her curiosity. "I don't know, but soon Anna." Elsa said, still battling whether she could tell her the fear that's cripples Elsa inside.

Anna smiled brightly, and head for the door when Elsa said something in a serious voice. "Anna, I need to tell you something important."

"You can tell me anything"


	10. I Won't Let Go

_OMG I'm SO sorry it took FOREVER. I seriously am mad at myself for this, and I will try to update more. Reviews, again, are loved. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

The conversation Elsa had with Anna felt endless. Elsa felt trapped, not being able to explain it, but still having to describe it. Anna didn't know what to feel. Fear was one choice, but everything seemed unreal.

The conversation had started from Elsa stuttering at her own words, to Elsa feeling broken down, beaten. She felt as if someone had taken her heart, plunged a knife in it, and let it struggle to try and stay alive. But, sometimes the worst thing is to feel dead, but be alive. (_Ok seriously quote that somewhere because that is gold_)

Not only did Elsa feel like she was burdening Anna with her own fears, but Elsa also had been withholding information.

"Anna.." Elsa stuttered, still rethinking telling Anna what she was about to tell. "Elsa, it's okay. Jack will fix things and I am right here. Always." Anna hugged her sister, which made Elsa's heart sink.

"Anna, you didn't faint from seeing Nightmare Elsa and Pitch. That's just what the doctor thinks." Elsa began. "I know, that was just what he assumed, since no one really remembers." Anna comforted, the way she always would to anyone who was sad.

"Anna I remember everything from that. I lied to you. I said I didn't remember but I really do." Elsa couldn't hold it back anymore. She felt awful for hiding it in the first place, but she wasn't lying then. She really couldn't remember much at first, but overtime she remember every detail from the voice of Pitch to the snowflakes on the wall.

"What? But, why didn't you- what? You know what happened to me!" Anna began. (Side Note: Just so there is no confution, Anna never pursued what happened to her. She didn't want to. And if your still confused, Just read back to the last few chapters of Nightmares, and reread the first chapters of this fic)

"I know, I mean I didn't at first, but now I do. I don't know why I held it back- I just- Pitch got to you. He surrounded your head with everything, and you seemed so terrified and I couldn't do anything, and I've had nightmares about it and I just- I'm sorry." Elsa let a single, dainty tear drop fall down her face, marking her skin.

Anna didn't know how to feel- again. First she finds out Nightmare Elsa has returned, and no one really knows why, except that Pitch can apparently recreate her. Second she learns something completely devastating happens to her, and she can't even remember. And all she knows is that it torments Elsa's soul to even think about it.

Anna doesn't say anything, but her eyes say it all. Anna slipped her hands over her mouth, and walked out in utter shock. Elsa didn't try to stop her, because she almost understood. Almost.

* * *

Jack was half-way back to Arendelle, and the sky was still sleeping. The moon was bright, so everything was in sight.

Jack flew on top of an electricity wire, pausing his flight to think. He thought about what he should tell Elsa- that there is no cure? That they were doomed to Nightmare Elsa's wrath for eternity?

Jack refused to believe it. Nightmare Elsa died once, she can die again. Jack jumped onto a tree, freezing the leaves with his staff.

Jack took only a second to look around in the neighborhood in which he parked himself, but then he went back to pondering.

Jack started to rethink through the attack from Nightmare Elsa, and when she faded. He tried to remember every detail, even though it was painful to rethink.

He remembered Nightmare Elsa cutting Elsa's throat, making marks on her own throat. But then, when Nightmare Elsa cut her pendant necklace, things changed.

That's when it hit Jack- the pendant necklace! Of course he thought over the scene a hundred times on the first months of recovery, but he never put the pieces together to discover the one weakness of Nightmare Elsa.

(Besides the mandatory necklace, the only visual difference between Elsa and Nightmare Elsa is that Nightmare Elsa has cat pupils, but Elsa has human pupils)

Jack dazed out of his though, realizing he had found his own solution. He jumped around, freezing the leaves and steams of his high-top tree in excitement.

"Of course! The necklace!" Jack squealed.

"Yes, Jack." A voice hovered over him, surrounding him from the darkness of the night. "Pitch?" Jack said, alarmed, as he held his staff ready to strike.

The dark figure chuckled, entering into the moonlight to reveal himself. "Pitch, I'm not making a deal with you!" Jack raged, remembering the last time he trusted Pitch.

"Ha ha! I'm not here for a deal, Jack. I'm only here to congratulate you on finding my Nightmare's weakness. And to think it only took you 6 months!" Pitch mocked Jack with his sarcasm.

"Go away! Just leave us alone!" Jack was trembling on the inside, but he knew he had to stop. "Oh, don't worry- _I _won't bother you much." Pitch's malicious smirk said otherwise.

"Why are you after me!" Jack shouted, asking a question he has had a long time.

"Because you ended my legacy. Just when I was on the verge of ruling the world in fear, you and your fun had to end it. Well, now I don't want to take the world. Now I'm going to take you!" Pitch walked around as he said this, expressing his inner frustration.

Jack didn't answer, he just aimed his staff steadily at Pitch. "Well, enjoy the nightmares, Jack" Pitch said, before fading into the darkness.

Once Jack was sure Pitch was gone, he felt his inner self confide in war. On one hand, he found out how to end Nightmare Elsa, but on the other side, Pitch basically said he is going to try and ruin Jack.

The frustrated Guardian kicked a tree, letting out a loud burst of scream, not from pain, but from anger. Jack slid down onto the ground, leaning against the towering pine tree. He tore himself inside out with everything he felt.

Once the sun was peeking out from the darkness, Jack knew he had stayed too long. He started to panic, freaking out if Pitch had gotten to Arendelle, or worse.

He rushed himself, scurrying to his staff, and taking off.

Flying through the sky, the only thing Jack could think about was Elsa.

* * *

Elsa busied herself with work, trying to shut out thoughts of Nightmare Elsa, and Jack, and Anna. Of anyone.

Elsa was scribbling a letter to a neighboring country, but in her frustration, her feather pin broke from pressure. Elsa let out a loud grumble, combing back her hair with her fingers.

Elsa crumbled the letter in a small ball, and threw it. She didn't bother to worry about freezing the rolled-up paper ball, but considering she was wearing her gloves, it was understandable.

"Why so frustrated?" A voice seemed to say in her head. But it sounded so real, _too _real. No way was this her head. Only one thing in the world sounded exactly like Elsa.

Elsa's blue eyes widen in fear as she looked around, seeing the Nightmare that taunted her. "Please, just stay away" Elsa begged, not even sure if Nightmare Elsa was even there or not. Maybe she was imagining, maybe the stress got to her in a new way. Maybe it was just a dream, or a nightmare.

"Stay away? But your my favorite person to talk to." No. She was real. Nightmare Elsa, the taunting woman standing in the office with a wide, evil smile, was real.

"Please." Elsa whispered, intending to speak louder, but the words could barely come out of her mouth, let alone be loud enough to show no fear.

"Look I'm not her to slit your throat. Remember last time? I do. Ah, what a wonderful day- except for the part I accidently made myself fade, but I've adjusted." Nightmare Elsa's voice was strong, proud even. Like she had no fear, like nothing ever got to her, like sounding proud was her nature.

Elsa swallowed hard, calming herself with a few deep breaths. "Why are you here?" Elsa said this louder and clearer.

"I must tell you something." The smirk only grew wider on Nightmare Elsa's pale face.

"What?" Elsa unknowingly said, as she lost herself in thoughts and possibilities.

"I can make your precious Jack think I am you. Well, I am you, but you understand what I'm saying." Nightmare Elsa doesn't move, but she just stands, blocking the light from the office window.

Elsa didn't respond- she couldn't. A million words raced her mind, but nothing came out. Nightmare Elsa just winked, and faded away into the shadows, leaving a small pile of black sand to taunt Elsa.

Elsa clumsily shoved herself over to the pile, picking it up her hands as the sand fell through the cracks, and then clutched it tight. She kept the sand in her hand as she went over to her desk, placing herself on the chair to it.

Hours seemed to pass.

Elsa sat in her cushioned chair, reclined, and stared off, trying to keep herself from exploding. Her eyes caught sight of something, and she saw the tiny snowflakes falling from the roof of the room. Elsa figured this was pretty well, considering all that has happened.

As Elsa sat back, seeing what her emotions could create, Jack dropped in through the office window. Jack, as usual, tried to greet Elsa with his smug smirk, but he noticed she was staring off, not noticing her Guardian.

"Elsa- I'm back" Jack said in a calm, relaxed voice. Elsa turned her head to see Jack, and the snowflakes simultaneously fell abruptly, slamming the floor with fresh white flakes. A relieved look held her face, not to happy, but not depressed.

"Jack-?" Elsa said, under her breath, not sure if she was imagining. "Elsa, I've only been gone for the day." Jack was confused, trying to rethink if he had sat by that oak tree longer than he thought.

"I know, it's just- It felt like forever." Elsa said, stuttering, getting up to hug Jack.

Jack, still confused by Elsa, felt a grainy feeling on his foot. Before he could see what he felt, Elsa was close to him, and held up her hand, revealing the black sand which now fell between the creases of her glove.

"Was it-" Jack said, unable to finish his question. Elsa nodded. Jack held Elsa close, dropping his staff to wrap his arms around her.

Elsa's body shook, and Jack did to the best of his ability to calm her, but he saw the ice forming in the dark corners of the room.

Elsa closed her tired eyes, and relaxed her body on Jack's.

"I found out how she fades, you know, forever." Jack said calmly. The ice seemed to disappear, but the temperate stayed it's usual, cold self.

"She's going to try and trick you, Jack." Elsa didn't know what else to say. Instead of asking questions, Jack just held her closer.

Within a few seconds, Jack let go of Elsa, and looked into her dull eyes, seeming to be hopeless.

"It's okay. I'm here. I will never let you go." Jack promised, determined to keep it. He didn't take but a single breath before saying again, "I won't let go."


	11. Your Greatest Nightmare

"The soup is lovely." Elsa complemented. The group was eating dinner- warm potato soup with buttered toast and salad.

Jack didn't touch his food. It wasn't weird that he didn't eat, since he's immortal and he does not need food, but he would eat some food sometimes.

"Yeah! It's warm and yummy, I just wish I could eat it" Olaf giggled in his joking tone, but no one responded to his comment.

Anna, Kristoff, Elsa and Jack ate in silence, well Anna, Kristoff and Elsa. It was no secret that fear roamed their bodies, but none of them wanted to talk about it.

"Maybe you could go hunt down Nightmare Elsa." Anna said quietly, immediately ashamed of her words once they were out. Kristoff choked on his soup, and Elsa dropped her spoon.

Nobody responded leaving Anna embarrassed to the core.

"Maybe she just needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart!" Olaf smiled, lifting his head as he grabbed a chair. He dragged it across the marble floor, making the silence uneasy and awkward. "Don't mind me keep talking!"

But no one talked. They weren't depressed or too scared to say anything. Sometimes, the best thing is silence. Stillness. Calmness.

"I could try." Jack broke the quiet with his deep voice. Elsa looked at him, determined to change his mind.

Elsa wanted to reject the idea, but she didn't. She wanted to say her reasons why not to go, but she couldn't. Elsa only thought that hunting down Nightmare Elsa was the only way to kill her _again. _

_No, it's too dangerous, but it's the only way. No, there's more ways. No he has to go._

"But what if you don't come back?" Olaf seemed so innocent asking a question in the way he did.

"He'll come back." Anna said in a loving manner.

"I'm going to go hunt her down." Jack said, not sounding so lifeless and deserted as he got up from the large, fancy table. Anna didn't know how react, even if she did just kind of agree with him by telling Olaf he would come back, but Kristoff was objecting with the looks of his face.

Anna and Kristoff got into a speedy argument, both arguing so quickly that you couldn't understand what they said.

"I agree." The Queen's words silenced the fighting couple.

Kristoff began to object. "No, you can't! You'll die or she'll come back or she'll get us all or-"

"I'm going. You're argument doesn't change anything." Jack stood from his chair, moving is back, and walked over to Elsa's chair at the head of the table.

Elsa nodded in agreement, and then got up to follow Jack to the hallway.

"But- but-!" Kristoff said as Anna smirked. "Don't give me that."

"Hey, where's Sven?" Olaf said, interrupting the teasing two.

"He's in the stables eating carrots or something," Kristoff said in a speedy motion so he could continue arguing with Anna.

* * *

"It's going to be difficult, you know. You have to cut the ribbon correctly." Elsa began, walking closely next to Jack down the cold hallway. "And you can't miss and hit her neck or- well…" She trailed off.

"I know. But it's okay. I'm an amazing aim!" Jack joked, returned almost to his usual self.

"Well I don't need a staff." Elsa teased back. They both teased and laughed through the hallways, until they reached the door to Elsa's room. It was always amazing how the pair could brighten each others faces, even in the darkest of times.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Elsa said, suddenly serious.

"Anything for my snowflake!" Jack smiled, picking Elsa up by the waist and kissing her on the check.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Elsa said, running and falling onto the bed. "Ah… the warmth of a bed!"

"I don't think it's the bed that's warm" Jack said in his perverted self. Elsa gave in a blank look, unamused.

"The bed is cold. There." Elsa said, half joking half serious.

"Better warm it up then!" Jack said, leaning in and staring into Elsa's eyes, only an inch from contact. Elsa smiled, and kissing Jack.

He held the kiss, and cupped his hands on her check. Elsa ran her fingers up and down Jack's chest, slipping up his hoodie. They broke the kiss only to strip themselves of their tops, then returning to kissing passionately.

Elsa longed for him, pleading for him to love her. Anyway she could she would try to be affectionate to Jack, but sometimes she would shut him out, even if it wasn't her fault entirely.

Jack could feel the brokenness caused by fear heal as he kissed his Queen, and the passion that fused between them was stronger by the moment.

In the moments of Jack and Elsa's kissing, a voice echoed in the dark corners of the room.

"Ugh. Gross. I mean what happened to hunting me down?"

Jack jumped off of Elsa, knowing Elsa would never say such a thing like that, and that it could only be the feared Nightmare Elsa.

Elsa let go of Jack's hair, clinging to the pillows behind her, partly to hide the ice she would soon be creating. Both their eyes widen, but they didn't immediately shoot out questions.

"What? No yelling at me or pleading for my absence? Huh." Nightmare Elsa continued, walking closer. Elsa grabbed the pillows tighter, trying to hide her shaking and trembling. Jack just tensed up, unable to reach his staff.

"It's not pleading if I'm not begging." Jack said after he jumped up quickly to grab his staff.

"Ha! I can't take you seriously without a shirt!" Nightmare Elsa mocked in her sarcastic tone.

"Then leave." Elsa said with a shaky voice, slowly calming herself.

"Tell you what, to cut you some slack, come to the oak tree and we'll settle this." Nightmare Elsa smiled, knowing Jack knew exactly where that was.

"What oak tree?" Elsa pursued, looking into Jack's gleaming eyes. Jack looked away, ashamed he didn't tell Elsa, even though it was a minor occurrence.

"Good. I'll see you at midnight tonight. Three hours. Enough time to fly there. Have fun having fun." Nightmare Elsa walked gracefully away, fading into the now dark part of her room.

"Jack- what oak tree?" Elsa was concerned, her mind imaging the worse.

"It's nothing, she just- when I was flying home from the north pole, I sat at an oak tree in some city. Pitch appeared and threatened me, he threatened you." Jack said, trying to explain everything. "But I didn't mean not to tell you!"

"Oh. It's okay." Elsa paused to set back on the bed, upright. Jack ruffled on his hoodie, not turning to see Elsa.

"You can go. But be safe." Elsa said, not even believing herself.

Jack turned around, now facing Elsa. He cupper Elsa's cold checks with hands, and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll come back. I promise."

* * *

The night howled, screaming the cry of a broken soul. On a hill, viewing a small town, was the towering oak tree and Jack. Down the slope of the hill was a small, yet spread out forest. The moon was bright, providing light for anything not under a shadow.

Jack fiddled his fingers anxiously, preparing for the fight to come. The small crack of stick from a wonder cat even scared Jack, making him jump and preparing for battle.

_The necklace. Not anything else. Hit the necklace, she's gone. Don't hit it, Elsa's gone._

Jack was sure the last summer night was chilling, but he didn't care- the cold have never really bothered him. (That needed to be in)

"You showed! How did you avoid Elsa _this_ time?" Nightmare Elsa appeared, taunting Jack as she favored.

"I didn't. She let me." Jack stopped shaking, and pointed his staff to the walking figure.

"Oh, well did you tell her that she shouldn't expect you to come back alive!" With her words, Nightmare Elsa blasted a mixture of ice and black sand at Jack, who dodged it.

Jack then ran quickly to her, avoiding more shoots that were fired. He tried to jump closer, but Nightmare Elsa was powerful. She was a combination of Pitch's powers and Elsa's magic, so her blasts of sandy ice were very harmful.

Jack decided to duck behind the tree, trying to get a look at Nightmare Elsa. This was impossible for him, because all he could see was blasts almost destroying his face.

Nightmare Elsa smiled in her malicious way, purposely getting the shoots close to Jack, but avoiding the tree. "Come out! Unless you're too scared to face a Nightmare!"

With her mocking words, Nightmare Elsa took a blunt step backwards, freezing the dead grass, with her arms bent, but not aimed.

Jack noticed the shots stopped, and suspiciously snuck a look to see Nightmare Elsa in front of the bold moon. She seemed as a dark silhouette, ready to kill with her beady eyes.

As soon as she saw Jack's peaking eyes, she let out a large yell of power as she blasted a extremely powerful blast directly at the oak tree's trunk, digging away it's bark layers.

Jack could hear the tree withering, so he quickly flew upwards just in time to see the tree shot through, rolling down the small hill and hitting the other trees. He saw the demolished tree trunk, and flew clumsily into the slightly thick woods, now knowing how forceful and vigorous she was.

Jack breathed heavily, flying in large panic. Nightmare Elsa smiled widely, walking proudly towards the forest. She stopped walking to see her work on the tree, laughed, and walked over the damaged plant.

Nightmare Elsa's eyes gleamed with deliriousness, and her smile showed pure madness. She skimmed her surrounding as she walked slowly in the forest, arms stiffly down by her thighs, bent forward, ready to destroy anything in her path.

"Stop running! Face me! Face your greatest fear, your greatest _Nightmare_!"


	12. Happy Nightmares

Jack's pulse was racing, shooting through his veins faster than ever. He trembled, trying to calm himself so he could face the Nightmare lurking in the forest.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Nightmare Elsa said, almost singing it demonically.

Jack shook vigorously as she walked under the tree he was hiding in. The posed smile on her face was terrifying, but not at scary as the way she taunted Jack. Jack held on tight to his staff, preparing to jump on top of her as she walked directly under him.

Jack tried to stop being so scared, because fear only made her stronger. He took one more breath of the midnight air, and pounced.

Landing on her head, Nightmare Elsa started screaming, shooting random blasts of charred ice everywhere. In the mist of Nightmare Elsa reacting so violently, Jack tried to grasp her necklace. Nightmare Elsa knew he was going for her only weakness, so she lifted her body into the dark air, and the only light surrounding them was the moon.

Nightmare Elsa flipped herself over, and as Jack slid off, she grabbed his hands. His staff fell down, hitting the ground hard as Jack watched in pure horror. He looked back up to see Nightmare Elsa's piercing eyes, staring straight into his.

At this time, Nightmare Elsa was almost upside down, but upright enough to hold Jack, who dangled over the ground, by his hands and stare into his eyes. Jack was in a panic, trying to free himself of Nightmare Elsa's hands, and also trying to get himself together so he could fly away and retrieve his staff.

Nightmare Elsa leaned in close to his face, leaving almost no space between the two. Her smile spread wide, and her eyes grew wider in excitement. Jack didn't look out of her eyes, but he shook in fear.

"Sweet dreams, Jack." Nightmare Elsa let go of his hands, letting him fall into the forest in panic- unable to find enough sanity to fly.

Jack felt like the world was in slow motion as he fell. He knew falling wouldn't kill him, but Nightmare Elsa would. As he fell, he whispered between his short breaths, "I'm sorry Elsa."

Just before he hit the forest floor, someone caught him. Jack's eyes opened to see North, holding him, but with a blank expression. Jack jumped out of North's hands to see Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy show up.

Just as Jack tried to say thank you, North interrupted him, saying, "You should not have faced Nightmare alone." North was blunt, unfriendly, unwelcoming to him fellow Guardian. The crew was the same, not smiling, but preparing for Nightmare Elsa.

Nightmare Elsa elegantly landed perfectly on the forest floor, smiling. "Oh look! Your little pals came to save you! Well, news flash, you can't defeat me. You never will." She said this strutting closer to the gang of Guardians.

North slashed his sword across Nightmare Elsa's face, but instead of screaming in pain, Nightmare Elsa only let her smile grow wilder.

"No! You can't hurt her! You hurt her you hurt Elsa!" Jack said, rushing himself in front of North.

Nightmare Elsa smiled, walking away like she didn't feel the drop of blood falling down her pale and flawless check. "Good one, North. Now Elsa knows we're fighting, and that I got hit, when Jack promised not to hit me." Nightmare Elsa walked, turning her back on the group.

"I know, it's confusing, but just cut her necklace!" Jack said in panic, fighting ever nerve in his body that told him to go back to Elsa. _It's just a cut, nothing to alarming. _

Nightmare Elsa turned around, facing the group who just stood in confusion. She closed her eyes slightly, smirking as she elevated herself not too high into the air, he hands up like she was holding two skulls. Then, in a flash, Nightmare Elsa rammed her hands straight forward, sending black sand and ice spiraling to the group of now terrified Guardians.

Tooth flew high to avoid the ice, North jumped behind the sled, Jack rolled to the side, Sandy built a wall of impeccable dream sand to save Bunny and himself.

Tooth charged forwards, getting close enough to punch Nightmare Elsa. Jack screamed, "No!" just as he saw it happen, and Tooth remembered his warning. Nightmare Elsa again just smiled demonically, like she knew no physical pain.

"Keep going! The bruises and cuts will make Elsa easier for destruction." Nightmare Elsa said.

Jack processed the words, questioning the statement. _Easier for destruction? By whom? _"Pitch!"

Jack's word made Nightmare Elsa's eyes widen, which happened after she kicked Tooth in the gut, making her cradle into a ball, slowly falling clumsily out of the air.

"Pitch is after Elsa!" Jack said, trying to rush off when Nightmare Elsa stopped him with a massive wall of sandy ice.

"Ah,ah ah. No leaving until he's finished with her!" Nightmare Elsa said as she blocked off Jack with walls while he frantically tried to get out. Using his staff, he flew up, and Nightmare Elsa chased after him. As she flew quickly over Bunny, he used him boomerang to throw and hit her.

Nightmare Elsa then turned and blew a gigantic blast, encasing Bunny in a cage of black sand. She turned, racing after Jack.

"Get Bunny out, I will get Jack!" North commanded, getting into his sleigh.

Jack flew as fast as he could, but it was not as fast as Nightmare Elsa. She caught up to him, and once he saw her flying next to him, she kicked him with her large black boots fastened with 3 red buckles.

Jack stopped, flying backwards with his hands over his kicked face. Nightmare Elsa smirked, moving her arms to directly send an enormous blow of ice straight at him as he opened his eyes to see.

* * *

"Gah!" Elsa screamed, feeling Tooth's punch that she had given to Nightmare Elsa.

"Elsa, he is probably defending himself, and accidently is hurting you." Anna comforted, holding a rag to heal the slit across Elsa's face from North.

"I know. He would never do this to me on purpose." Elsa said, letting Anna heal her face.

As Anna patted Elsa's face, Elsa stared at Anna's shadow, which seemed to grow larger. Elsa tilted her head, trying to figure out if she was going crazy. The shadow grew quickly onto the wall, and into Pitch, but before Elsa could warn Anna with a scream, Pitch had grabbed her.

"Put me down! Let me go-!" Anna screamed before Pitch placed his hand on her check, making black sand that overcame her body. Once the blackness had completely conquered Anna's body, she fell unconscious on the floor, leaving Elsa terrified.

"Go-go away! I'll shoot!" Elsa threatened, holding her hand out.

"Oh, that won't be necessary," Pitch said, leaning in closer. "Happy Nightmares, Elsa." Pitch slood up straight, using his hands to guide the charred sand to slowly overcome the room.

Elsa shoot uneasy blasts of ice, stopping only little sand that would control the room. Elsa tried to shoot at Pitch, but when she shoot, he disappeared, and she never saw him. The only person who could help her now is Jack, but how could she get to him?

Elsa shut her eyes tight, shoved a pillow under her mouth, and tugged to pull out a large chunk of hair in the front.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes, to see only a massive cage around him from the blast. He grabbed his staff, pecking away at the ice bars.

"You'll never escape. Now she is ours. Now Elsa is- ahh!" Nightmare Elsa said, then screamed from the pull of the chunk of hair. She placed her hand over the section, pulling the massive chunk out, and seeing the beginning to drip.

Nightmare Elsa, with a blank expression, held up the ripped platinum hair, showing Jack. "Oh look, someone has pulled her hair."

Jack screamed in ferocity, breaking at anything he could get through in the cage. He didn't know why Elsa's hair fell out, but he knew it wasn't normal.

Finally, Jack broke through the bars, escaping clumsily. He roughly flew off, flailing around to catch his balance.

Nightmare Elsa prepared for herself to fly, and when she did she felt a tug on her dress. She looked back to see North, smiling. "Bad idea."

Jack flew faster than ever, only taking a few moments it seemed to reach the castle. He got to the window of Elsa's room, seeing the room being taken over by black sand. The sand was covering everything except Elsa. It was climbing up her bed, almost reaching her legs.

Jack tried to open the window, but it was locked. He used his staff to try and break the glass, but he only got a small portion cracked before it was overcome by sand.

Elsa saw him break through the small square of glass. She stood on her bed, far as possible from the sand, and bent over to try and reach Jack's hand.

Jack forced his arm into the broken slot, trying to reach Elsa's hand. Their hands were only a half-inch apart, but unable to touch.

"Jack!"

* * *

_Sorry its short and cruddy. I've just been really sick and stuff, so I'll try to get a lot more typed for next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	13. All Is Lost

_I won't let her go. She won't be devoured by the black sand of Pitch. I won't. I can't._

Jack's fingertips grazed Elsa's, his face tearing. Elsa was being consumed by the sand, every inch covered in it, except for her upper chest. It slithered up her body, captured her arm slowly, taunting Jack, knowing he was watching helplessly.

Elsa's bare fingertips that barely felt Jacks were being covered, along with her neck. The sand captured her face, taking extra time around her eyes. Her blue, gleaming eyes that were crippled by fear, slowly being overtaken by sand, stared directly at Jack.

_No! No she can't- No please! Please don't go! Please!_

Jack couldn't say anything, he couldn't, but his face said everything.

"Jack…" Elsa whispered just as the dark sand was almost completely done with eating away at her. Jack let a tear fall down his face. He didn't care that she saw him like this. Elsa would have cried...

The sand circled her pupil, teasing and taunting, and caved in once it completely consumed her, leaving nothing. It was almost as if she vanquished. Once it had gotten Elsa, the window seemed to unlock. Jack fell in, knocking things over in a scurry to examine the bed.

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Jack chanted, his eyes pouring in tears and his heart crippling in hopelessness. He ran around the room, searching extensively, trying to find any sign of Elsa. But no one was in the room. Nothing.

Jack placed himself on Elsa's bed, crossing his legs, and trying to comprehend everything.

Elsa was gone. She was not there. Jack didn't know what to feel, he didn't feel anything, but he also felt everything. The first person he found to love him, to love back was gone. His entire world vanished within the deadly minutes of the early day.

Rage, anger, depression, denial- every feeling seem to topple onto him like a roof, caving in to a broken home.

Jack sat, legs crossed, and let himself stare off. He was sure he was crying, but he couldn't tell.

"I hope you know what you've done." Nightmare Elsa slipped into the room, like a slithering snake approaching it's victim.

"Just go. You killed Elsa, and killed me too. Your job is done." Jack said, still staring down with his head hanging.

"Kill her? Then why am I still here? You think I could live without her? I can't, and neither can you. We didn't kill Elsa you stupid boy- worse. So much worse, and it was all because of you. You made her suffer! You made her broken inside, forcing her into this style of life. It was all you!" Nightmare Elsa said loudly, inforcing blame on Jack.

"No, no no!" Jack said, shaking his head, trying to deny everything.

"Yes. You did this to her! You!" Nightmare Elsa walked in closer, taunting him more.

"It's not my fault!" Jack said, clinching his fists.

"Don't lie to yourself Jack! You are the reason she is in our wrath! You!" Nightmare Elsa only made her voice grow louder.

"I didn't- no- she-" Jack stuttered, dropping his staff to cover his head with his hands.

"She what, Jack? She did this herself? She asked for torments? She asked to be abducted? No, she was forced! She was-"

"No she wasn't!" Jack screamed between his breaths, jumping up to shoot a powerful shot at Nightmare Elsa, who barely dodged the shot, only getting a shoulder cut.

"You are the reason. You are the problem. You made her." Nightmare Elsa jumped onto the window stand, leaning out then turned around and said that.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know! I-" Jack said before being cut off by Nightmare Elsa.

"You had to have known Pitch would seek revenge. You did this to her, Jack." Nightmare Elsa smiled devilishly, calmly floating into the air.

"No! No get out of my head! Stop it!" Jack said, falling to the ground, covering his head.

"I'll stop talking, but I know where she is." Nightmare Elsa said, smiling wider before disappearing.

Jack rushed up and ran to the window, looking around to find out where his Elsa was. He called out, asking where Elsa was, flying around the castle. Rushing around, Jack realized the only person he could go to now was his worst enemy. Pitch.

* * *

"Jack!" Elsa screamed, stumbling onto the ground. Elsa opened her eyes, seeing the cold stone beneath her hands, and not the cold from herself, but the unfriendly, unwelcoming cold.

"Jack? Jack!" Elsa fell over herself, crawling an inch, calling Jack's name. Elsa looked around to see where she was- a large concrete room with no window, and the only light being a small lamp. The dark corners seemed endless, and the foul smell was unlike any other.

Elsa focused on the lamp, seeing the small flame in the glass, flickering brightly. It wasn't a fancy candle container, but a simple candle hidden correctly under glass, giving the fire enough air to thrive, but not enough to grow strong.

The heat was not present, or at least Elsa couldn't feel anything but the scary feeling that echoed in the room.

Elsa screamed quietly to herself, feeling the small cut on her side arm appear. "Jack!" Elsa said loudly, terrified.

"Jack? Oh he is the reason you are here." Pitch's voice said laughing, overpowering Elsa's thoughts, capturing her mind, taking every feeling of hers by force.

Elsa screamed in terror, falling backwards, shooting random shots of icey blasts into the black room where nothing could be seen. Suddenly, the light seemed to grow, and Pitch was visible. He had a small smirk upon his face. Enough of a happy face to strike fear in Elsa.

"Where am I?" Elsa said, shaking as crystals formed on the corners.

"Your new home- until I'm done with you of course. Then you'll be free to go." Pitch smiled in an unholy manor, a smile that showed happiness in Elsa's tremendous fear.

"Let me go!" Elsa said, throwing her arms forward to miss a shot at Pitch.

"Nice try. Better luck next time, if there, of course, is a next time." Pitch said, dodging the shot effortlessly. He pulled his hand forward to reveal a large, oddly shaped sphere that glowed a dim red, and let off strong heat waves.

"What- what is that? Why am I here?" Elsa asked, expecting to see the iced corners grow colder, but the ice only melted. It didn't dribble down and make a puddle, it simply faded away like black ink rubbed by water.

"It's a specific heat wave point that even you can't create ice with it running. I'll hang it here," He said, placing it in a corner. Pitch turned to let Elsa see a small yet demonic look on his face. "You are only here because of Jack. You're taking his place."

"No! He won't-" Elsa yelled, and half way through took in all of what Pitch said. "Take his place? For what? Why?"

"Well, I would have killed him, but I decided to destroy him instead. I take you away, and how does that leave him? Not in a good position to do his Guardian duties, that's for sure." Pitch turned to Elsa, letting her see the wide smile upon his deadly face.

Elsa quivered with fear, shaking slightly.

_I did this to Jack. I did this. I'm no good for him if I've done this._

"Happy Nightmares" Pitch laughed, letting his voice echo in the room as he disappeared, leaving a terrifying chill spiral down Elsa's spline.

Elsa looked shocked, and immediately started to try and condor a flurry of ice in her hand. She tried so hard that her head got dizzy, but nothing happened. Not even the daintiest, tiny, detailed snowflake.

Elsa whispered silently to herself, "I- I can't make anything. I can't- I can't-… I am powerless… I am hopeless."

Jack tapped a few fingers rapidly together, making his hands quiver and vibrate. He was curled on Elsa's unmade bed, his arms around his bent legs, holding them.

The room was dark, with shadows that captured everything except the light of the rising sun peaking in through the open window. Scratchy ice stretched across the walls, overcoming the detailed designs. The ice only spiked a little in the low corners of the room, leaving the walls only seeming to be permanently panted with the terrifying ice.

Jack didn't know what to do. Elsa was gone, but she wasn't. If Elsa was really gone, Nightmare Elsa wouldn't be taunting him. But where was she?

After hours of trying to comprehend everything, Jack suddenly hoped up, grabbed his staff and rushed out the window.

Flying through the world, Jack approached the seemingly familiar ally to try and meet Pitch. Jack yelled his name, calling and calling, trying to get Pitch to come. Hours seemed to pass, but Jack couldn't tell.

The sun was now fully awake, beaming brightly in the sky, making the ally not so dark.

Jack stopped yelling, and almost fell to the ground. He just sat, legs folded, realizing Pitch didn't show. That Pitch wasn't going to show. That all is hopeless. That all is lost.

* * *

_Hey sorry it took me forever to upload. I had a good excuse, but look I'm so sorry. If you would like, PM me for ideas or quotes or anything you want me to put in the fanifc! It's could been a line of someone's, or an entire chapter idea! Of course, I will give credit. Anyway thanks for putting up with my lack of uploading. _


	14. Keep Dreaming

_Here it comes. Here come the blow of denial and frustration. Here comes the words from Anna, cursing me for being the worst soul for Elsa, for being a horrible person and losing her. For being the reason she's dead, or worse. _

"Wait, what?! No! No way! Not- how- what-" Anna said, denying Jack's story, explaining he lost Elsa and can't find her. "No, no no no no! No you- oh no- this isn't funny!" Anna said, holding on the Kristoff for support.

As Anna looked down as her feet, mumbling how impossible it was, how it was untrue, and every other denial she could say, Kristoff looked at Jack, showing an expression that asked is it was true. Jack nodded barely, trying to make sure he didn't kill himself on the spot.

Kristoff didn't say anything, but just barely whispered, "no…"

Anna looked up, overwhelmed with anger. "How dare you! How dare you lose her! How dare you do this to her!" As Anna yelled her accusations, she stumbled towards him, almost hitting him. Kristoff held her back, trying to keep her from hurting the Guardian. Jack just looked down, almost in tears, knowing he just let down Elsa's sister. He let down the country. He let down everyone.

"No! Put me down! Let me go! He can't be here! He hurt Elsa! He did it before, and he did it again!" Anna scrambled, trying to escape Kristoff's masculine arms.

Jack looked up, his eyes watery, and whispered loud enough for Anna to hear, "I'm sorry."

"No you're not sorry! How dare you!" Anna screamed, scraping at Kristoff, trying to get to Jack.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I'm the worst! I'm sorry I came into Elsa's life! I'm sorry I tried to let myself think this could work! I'm sorry!" Jack broke inside, yelling his sorrow. He felt so broken; the area around him became solid ice, and not soft, detailed ice. It became hard, dangerous, deadly ice.

Anna stopped struggling, but she didn't forgive him. Anna's heart hardened, and she refused to feel anything towards the Guardian of Fun.

"Go. Away." Anna said with a serious face, staring straight into Jack's eyes.

Jack tried to say sorry, he tried to tell her everything, but nobody can express the pain of losing something so important. Nobody can tell another how it feels to lose something you are unable to function without.

Jack waved his hands, trying to express a sorry, and flew off in a mad dash. He didn't know where to go, or who to talk to. He just hoped out a hallway window, and flew into the open. He flew through the rough air, tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Elsa sat on the cement ground, huddling in a corner in pure pain. The light did not bother her, but the specific heat waves did. Heat never was an issue; Elsa had always enjoyed summer and spring, but this heat was different.

Elsa felt surrounded by heat, like a fire caving in on her, about to eat her whole. Uncomfortable was not even close to described how Elsa felt. She was tired and dreary, but she couldn't sleep. Her eyes burned every time she shut them. Waves of heat shivered across her body.

Pain, irritated, holding onto life; these could barely paint the picture of Elsa.

The heat seemed to die, making things less unbearable. Elsa looked up, opening her sore eyes, trying to open them from the stinging pain.

Elsa made out a figure- a person. Nightmare Elsa.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay. We worked very hard on this special light, all for you." Nightmare Elsa said, standing tall, looking down on the crumbled Elsa huddled in her corner.

"P-p-please," Elsa said, breaking her crackled lips who had dried from the lack of water.

"Please what? Please what!" Nightmare Elsa yelled, walking straight up to Elsa, looking down at her, but not bending over.

"How- how long?" Elsa said, regaining some strength. Elsa licked her lips, feeling the broken skin which was dry as a bone- hard a rock.

"Who knows. It could be 34 hours, it could be a year. That's your choice." Nightmare Elsa smirked, teasing Elsa knowing she was giving an answer to a different question then the one asked.

"How long hav-have I been he-here?" Elsa's voice was not so groggy and broken, but it wasn't crystal clear either.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nightmare Elsa squatted down and looked straight into Elsa's eyes. "It's all your fault, you know. Jack will have to suffer because of you."

Elsa bolted up almost attacking Nightmare Elsa while screaming, "No! Leave him alone!"

Nightmare Elsa smiled, only moving her eyes to see Elsa's cold hands close to her face. "Oh you wish you could." Nightmare Elsa stood back up, and walked into the faded darkness, but didn't leave.

"You wish you could strike me. You wish could strangle me, make me pay for everything. You wish so badly I would go away, and that I would suffer. But you can't. You can't hurt me and it kills you, it eats you up inside, knowing that you cannot do anything to me. You only wish." Nightmare Elsa taunted.

"One day you will be gone." Elsa spat back, her heart filling with rage.

"Oh yes, one day I will be gone. But if I'm gone, well, do the math." Nightmare Elsa said, turning her face to Elsa's, and then fading into the darkness that seemed to inhabit the room so normally.

The heat began again, making Elsa shutter back into her pain.

"_One day I will be gone, but if I'm gone, well, do the math." _Nightmare Elsa's words repeated in Elsa's head. _"One day I will be gone…" _Elsa pondered, trying to make her mind busy to ignore the raging heat.

_If she's hurt I am hurt, if she's gone I am- _"Gone!" Elsa thought then yelled, realizing everything.

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa! Elsa!" Jack called between pounding breaths of depression as he flew through the sky. Nighttime had reached, and the sky was black. The moon was not bright, not comforting, not shedding light on the dark Earth.

Jack stumbled down into the ground, falling and rolling a little. His flight had lost. He jumped back up, his eyes watery, but not shedding the familiar tears.

"Wind! Wind! Take me now!" No wind came. Jack looked up to see the dimed moon that came out from hiding behind the clouds. "Take me now! You've never done anything to me before, so why do something now! Wind! Wind!"

Jack said in rage, and in hurt, and in brokenness. Jack tried to yell again, but her didn't. He dropped his staff, which rolled away slightly, and ruffled his hands in his hair. He sat down and curled into a ball, and began to cry in the most painful way.

Not a cry of sadness, no much deeper. Cry of depression? Worse. He could feel his insides breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces and just laying, waiting to be put back in place. But broken mirrors are never fixed completely.

Jack rolled on his stomach, punching the ground, screaming. He punched powerfully.

Jack didn't notice the open field around him. He kept hitting the ground, and deadly ice grew like sharp knives every time he hit the ground. The ice was thick, solid and deadly.

Jack stopped hurting the ground, and looked up, still a few teardrops rolling. He saw his destruction- the entire field, or at least as far as the eye could see in a dark night, was covered in deadly ice. The grass was like large needles, and very often was a large icicle, taller than Jack, that shot up with pointy edges.

Jack lifted himself into the clear night air, observing his masterpiece.

_I did this. I made this destruction._

Jack hovered slowly around, looking at his work. He saw a large ball of ice ahead, looking as if it was encompassing something. Jack flew quickly over, and held his staff in a defensive way in case it was unwanted trouble.

The circle of ice was hallow, a bit shorter than Jack, seeming like the ice had avoided this specific dome area. Jack slowly lowered himself just above the ice to see it encompassed someone- a little boy.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Jack whispered to himself as he body relaxed.

The young boy, maybe 5 or 6 years of age, had short scruffy blonde hair, and wore a used blanket. He seemed to far from life to be lost, and his warn cloths only worried Jack.

Jack looked at him, scared to see if life was present. It was nighttime, and if he was sleeping he would be dreaming, but no sandy.

Jack grew worried thinking he might have killed an innocent child.

"No, no please-" He pleaded to himself, realizing what he could have done as he rushed to pick the boy up. "Please don't- please just be- please..."

Just as Jack was about to wrap his arm around the child to carry him home, a saw a familiar glow in the sky out of the corner of his eye. Dream Sand.

Jack smiled, slightly teary eyes as a reaction to the overwhelming relief that he did not kill a child.

_The ice avoided him. The ice went around him, I didn't hurt him! _

Jack figured it out- the ice didn't hurt the boy, it protected him. Jack was in enormous rage, and yet still he didn't hurt a soul.

_I didn't hurt him._

Jack focused out of his daze of realization to see the boy dreaming of 3 figures, a mother, father and a son.

_That must be him._

Jack watched the dream, and saw the family happily playing together. Jack didn't know who the boy was, or where he came from, but he decided to find out. He picked up the boy, making the dream sand disappear. "Sorry." Jack whispered.

Jack held the boy close, trying not to wake him with his staff or anything else. Jack saw the sand fading upward, being disconnected from the boy, and he quickly followed it. Jack flew high into the sky, seeing Sandy, and Sandy seeing Jack.

"Sandy, where is the nearest town?" Jack asked, showing Sandy the boy. Sandy motioned an arrow, pointing behind the direction Jack was facing. "Thanks!" Jack said, in a hurry to rush the boy back to his home.

Within a few minutes, Jack had arrived at a small town. Jack carried the boy through the town, trying to find some clue of a missing child, when he saw a billboard with flyers. Jack, still holding the sleeping child, searched through the flyers to find the boy's face.

"No. No. No. Not him, no!" Jack whispered in frustration. "none of these are him! Non- wait…" Jack ranted before seeing a fallen flyer. He looked at the boy, then the flyer. "It's him!"

* * *

Elsa held herself, expecting for the room to burn. Elsa hadn't slept since she was taken, so her eyes wore dark circles under them. Elsa didn't know if anyone could hear her, but she tried anyway. "Please… please let-let me sle-sleep."

"I can't." Pitch's voice echoed the now familiar room. "That would make you findable, and I can't have that. Yet." He appeared out of the shadows, smiling.

"P-please…" Elsa said, holding her body, trying to comfort herself through the pain.

Pitch dropped his smile, and from his hand behind his back, he brought out a fuzzy blanket. Elsa looked confused.

"Here, to _comfort _you. You'll need it since Jack isn't coming." Pitch smiled again. He threw the blanket on Elsa. The fuzz made her skin fell like it was touching lava rocks, and it burned. Elsa shoved the blanket away, trying not to cry from the burning pain of her sensitive skin.

"He will come." Elsa said sternly, looking straight at Pitch.

Pitch laughed. "You can keep dreaming, my dear Elsa. You can keep dreaming."

* * *

_Omgurd so sorry for being late again, but I made it pretty long this time so yeah! Hehe… Just review if you want and um yeah :D_


	15. Never Let Go

Jack sighed in relief. He had found the address of the boy, and flown over there all while he was sleeping.

Jack had just slipped in through the window, and put him in a bed. Jack stood over the child as he slept, and watching the dream sand swoop in. Jack smiled, but the smile couldn't last long.

"Wait, if the dream sand locates people- Elsa!" He screamed, covering him mouth quickly so he is not herd by the boy.

Jack follows the flow of dream sand, which stretched far into the sky. Sandy was at the top, spreading the golden glowing dreams.

"Sandy quick! Locate Elsa!" Sandy looked puzzled, but did as he asked. He tried to search for Elsa by pointing his fingers, commanding the sand to find her, but the sand didn't go anywhere.

Sandy shook his head, meaning Elsa either wasn't sleeping or, well, the unimaginable for Jack.

"Urg!" Jack yelled in frustration. How was he to save her now? He couldn't find her. He couldn't go back to Arendelle. He couldn't live with himself.

* * *

Elsa's eyes burned as she blinked, and she was so tired from lack of sleep, but was unable to sleep due to the heat. Elsa had stretched her body out and just moaned. The heat was making her delusional.

She thought she saw a bunny hopping around, then growing into Jack, and then smiling at Elsa as she was in pain. She though she saw his snow, falling then becoming food, making her empty stomach growl.

Elsa was going insane. She would randomly jump up, like waking up from a nightmare, only to find she was living inside her dreadful dream. Her mental state was a toy, and it was tossed around only for Pitch's amusement.

Elsa cradled herself, holding her knees close to her face, rocking back and forth, whispered her cries. "Why won't he come? Why won't he help me? Why did he leave me?" Her whispers only grew more hopeless.

Sleep had seem distant, and Elsa hadn't gotten any since the abduction, which was four days ago.

As Elsa was holding her knees, rocking back and forth silently, Pitch appeared. His presence didn't startle Elsa anymore. He smirked, seeing the mess of sanity he had created.

"It's ok, my dear Elsa, it will soon be all over. It will soon be behind you. It will soon be gone." He said in a voice of pure evil, a voice stern but not angry.

Elsa looked up, her eyes teary and her face broken, and said, "I just want to go home."

Pitch smiled, and leaned in, close to her face. "You will, my dear queen, you will."

He then vanished into the darkness, which didn't scare Elsa much anymore. But Elsa was scared of everything. A sound or a moment only rattled her mental delusions, and the dehydration didn't help the situation.

"You left me how could you leave me you left you left." Elsa whispered as she rocked herself back and forth, ranting on. She wasn't entirely crazy, but lack of water, extreme heat, and emotional turmoil will make you act as if you were.

The heat seemed to die down, making things not so unbearable. Elsa didn't care if it was her bizarre thoughts, or if it was the heat, she just let herself fall asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

Jack leaned against a towering pine tree in a spacious forest, tossing a snow ball up and down. His mind wondered, letting him think every possibly in the most intimate detail. His face was blank, and he didn't react to such violent thoughts as he would have before.

_I lost Elsa. I didn't save her in time. It's my fault. She's gone because of me. I did this. Me._

Jack blamed himself for it all, which only twisted his broken heart even more. He didn't know what to do, where to look. He hadn't given up, but he had nowhere to go.

As Jack was torturing himself with his thoughts, Sandy came down and tried to get his attention. Jack kept his focus on his snowball, ignoring Sandy.

Sandy tugged on Jack, trying to show him that he got a trial on Elsa.

"Sandy, no. She's gone. I've got nothing now." Jack said in a lifeless voice.

Sandy got mad, and slapped Jack with his hand. "What was that fo-" Jack said, stopping when he saw Sandy's thoughts appear as Elsa.

"Elsa? You found her?!" Jack jumped up, listening into Sandy. Sandy rolled his eyes.

Sandy motioned that he had found Elsa, and Pitch had her in an abandoned bomb shelter. Jack's eyes got teary with joy as he took off, knowing exactly where it was.

Jack flew faster than he had ever flown before. He was determined to find his Elsa. To save her.

In almost no time, Jack had arrived to the bomb shelter. The sun was about to rise, making the stairway down underground seem darker, but Jack didn't care. He had his staff.

He rushed down, almost tripping into the complete darkness barely touched by the hidden sun. Jack's staff lit up, shining dim, blue light. Jack knew this was where Pitch lurked, so every dark spot was dangerous.

Jack slowly walked up to a large door on a stone wall. He noticed it seemed to be the only door, so he opened the door and went it. Jack walked a few steps in, and the door shut. Jack jumped back, but reconsidered it was the purpose of the door.

Jack turned his head to see the hallway light with small, yellow lamps. The hallway was barely bright, and it smelled of old water. The hallway air was thick and unpleasant to breathe.

Jack continued down the hallway, until eventually he entered a large room with several doors. Jack counted 6 in total.

Jack couldn't decide which one to enter. Each one could lead him to Elsa, or Pitch, or Nightmare Elsa, or who knows what else.

Each metal door was old, rusted, and had a small, barely visible window near the top. The window was fogged, dirty and hard to see through, but Jack pursued it anyway.

He tried not to gag as he cleaned the windows with his fingers, looking through each one for any sign. The first one was a dark hallway with some lights, mostly broke though.

The second was another black hallway, but it had no lamps, and a small light echoing from the far back. Jack entered in, not even sure it was anything.

He kept his staff light nonexistent, hiding it encase he ran into trouble. Jack slowly grew closer to the light, and saw it shone from another door.

Jack took a step back, hastily planning his attempt to enter. He barged in, staff ready when he saw a girl rocking back and forth, looking off. Jack approached her carefly.

The mysteriously girl looked at Jack, and he got a view of her face. She wore a grey torn shirt too big for her body with a few stains, and pants with fabric torn off from the ankle to just below the knee.

The girl had raven, tangled hair and paisley green eyes that shimmered with fear. She also had a large gash with dried blood along her chin.

"Are you here to finish me?" She stuttered out.

Jack was surprised she could even see him, but he responded, saying, "No, I'm Jack, Jack Frost. You can see me, you must know about me."

Her eyes widened, like she had seen a horrific image. "You can't be here you have to go leave me go!" She chanted quickly.

"No, I'm here because I have to get someone from here." Jack said, trying to understand what she was saying.

"Will you take me with you?" The girl seemed so hopeless, and Jack wasn't going to leave her. He helped her up, helping her take a few steps before she walked on her own.

Jack and the girl went into the hallway, when Jack asked, "Have you seen a Queen? She had white hair, and she's beautiful, and-" He was cut off.

"The Queen of Arendelle is down the fourth door upon first entering, then the second door after that hallway." The girl pointed up the dark hallway, back to start of his journey into the underground bomb shelter.

"How did you-" Jack said, before being cut off again by the girl.

"I've been here long enough to know things." She said in such a way, like she had been scared by all that she had seen.

"Why haven't you left before?" Jack said after a moment of silence and a complete walk back to the beginning.

"No one has let me." She said, opening the door to the room with the 6 doors. Jack looked at his feet, unable to imagine what she had gone through. They walked in front of the fourth door, and the girl opened it.

"What's your name?" He asked as they entered the pitch black hallway.

"I have none. They just call me Test." She looked at Jack with her empty eyes.

"What do you want me to call you?" Jack said as they continued down the stone hallway.

"Test. They call me that, and so should you." She said as they approached a room with two doors.

Jack didn't make conversation after that, and Test stood in front of the open door. Jack stepped in front of her, and said, "You can leave now. You're free."

"I can't. You have to lead me out. I stay out of your way, you guide me back?" Test asked her plain, emotionless face.

Jack nodded, as he opened the door to see a terrifying sight. Jack rushed to Elsa, who was asleep until he touched her face. She jumped up, seeing him and screamed. She kicked him away.

"Elsa! Sh! It's me, Jack!" Jack tried to comfort the kicking Elsa.

"No you're no! Go away Pitch! No! Jack left! Jack doesn't want to find me! No! No!" Elsa screamed demonically, kicking and scratching.

Jack could barely believe it, but he didn't take time to. He tried to calm her down, saying, "Elsa I came here. It took me some time, but I found you. I found you, Elsa." Jack resisted his urge to hug her, and he held back his tears.

"No! No! You're Pitch, and she's Nightmare me! Go away! Go away! No!" Elsa kept kicking, pointing to Test.

"No, that's Test. She was trapped here, like you, but I'm here to help you get out. It's me, Elsa. Please." Jack pleaded, trying his best not to bawl over her state of being.

Elsa shook her head quickly, making her messy braid tangled, and strands fell off. "No, you're not Jack. Jack left me. Jack isn't coming to get me. Jack _hates_ me."

Jack let a tear dribble down his face, so hurt by Elsa's demented words. He tried to convince himself he heard wrong, but he heard right. He didn't know why she felt this, but he wasn't going to leave her.

Meanwhile, Test stood lifelessly in the back corner watching them emotionlessly.

Jack shook his head as more tears fell down, and he rushed in and gave Elsa a long kiss. Elsa's eyes widen when Jack's soft lips pressed against hers, but she pushed him away.

She looked at him with her wide eyes that dwelled in fear. She breathed heavily, unsure of anything. She shook her head slowly, denying it.

Jack didn't think his heart could break anymore, but it did. His Elsa didn't even want him.

"Jack?" Elsa asked, looking at him with her broken eyes.

"Yes, Elsa. I'm Jack." Jack said, not caring that he was crying heavily.

Elsa widened her eyes and stood up. "Jack!" She rushed into his arms, surprising him. Jack held her close, not knowing a hug could be this perfect. He cried even more, not wanting let her go.

Elsa shut her eyes, holding her Jack close. She would cry, but her eyes stung pretty badly as they closed, and she had cried so much already.

"Elsa I'm- I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jack repeated hugging her, holding her, never letting go.

"Okay, Jack. I forgive you." Elsa said, beginning to reach back to sanity, ignoring the stinging pain.

But the moment didn't last. It was stopped when Test said in her plain voice, "Jack."

Jack looked over, not expecting to see Nightmare Elsa with an icicle of black sand through Test's stomach. Test looked at Jack with her eyes that screamed calls for help, as Nightmare Elsa smiled demonically.

Elsa went behind Jack, her mind going crazy again, but she held onto Jack. She began screaming, terrified by her presence. Jack stood strong, letting himself let go of Elsa, and stand to face Nightmare Elsa.

Elsa cried out calls, holding Jack close, saying, "Jack, please never let go. Never, Jack please!"


	16. I Got Her Back

"Nice to see you again, Jack." Nightmare Elsa bright smile only made the room seem darker.

"Test…" Jack whispered, wishing he could help her as she lay on the floor gasping for life.

"You aren't glad to see me? That hurts my feelings." Nightmare Elsa taunted, not taking her eye off of him.

Elsa shivered violently, and Jack could feel her fear overcome her body. Jack tried to hold Elsa along with holding his staff up to protect them from Nightmare Elsa.

"You're not going to shoot me. You can't. You're too weak." Nightmare Elsa said as she stepped over Test, inching closer to Jack and Elsa who only backed away slowly at the pace of Nightmare Elsa.

"Don't be so sure." Jack warned, holding his staff, directing it to Nightmare Elsa's heart. He noticed the icicles forming on the wall, becoming blades of ice ready to kill, and he knew how great Elsa's fear was growing.

"You think you're so clever, coming in and finding Elsa, like you'll actually escape. You're a fool." Nightmare Elsa stood about 7 feet from the couple with her cunning smile.

Jack didn't answer, but he placed his arm closer to Elsa, even though it was already outstretched and protecting her.

Nightmare Elsa smiled, but quickly dropped it. As she stood tall, Pitch crept in behind her, like her creeping shadow was coming to life.

"Hello Jack Frost. It's been a while, glad to see you." Pitch smiled evilly, looking at Jack's vulnerable eyes.

"I wish I could say the same." Jack responded bluntly. Jack was done with Pitch's games.

"Oh look at you, so sassy and proud. Good job, well done." Pitch sarcastically remarks, mocking Jack's response.

"I don't think you'll be so proud when I destroy you." Jack's heart hardened and his thoughts were cold. He no longer felt Pitch's pain of being alone.

"Oh, I'll be smiling as you try." Pitch smiled, standing next to Nightmare Elsa. Pitch looked over to Nightmare Elsa, who looked as him and smiled as she stared back as Jack and Elsa.

This sparked new fear in Jack and Elsa's heart, and ice was forming and being created at a fast pace.

"Now." Pitch said, smiling as Nightmare Elsa jumped towards Jack, knocking him down.

Nightmare Elsa was on top of Jack as he struggled to get free. Elsa was standing in shock, her brain going crazy and her mind falling from sanity. The ice was thick upon the walls, and it crept onto the floor, covering the cold concrete.

Elsa was shaking in quivering fear, not able to process everything, for her dehydration was causing her mental state to be tossed around like a weightless sack.

As Nightmare Elsa battled with Jack, Pitch calmly walked up to Elsa, preparing to toy with her fragile mind.

"He's not real. You don't have to believe in him." Pitch whispered into Elsa's ear, as her mind went crazy again. She didn't resist, but she didn't completely fall for Pitch's words.

"No.." She responded in a quiet, broken voice that was barely loud enough to hear over Nightmare Elsa kicking at Jack, and Jack trying to get free.

"He doesn't exist. He's just another hallucination." Pitch smiled as he spoke these words, knowing Elsa would remember them, and that they would echo in her brain.

"No, no no!" Elsa shook her head, placing her hands on the top of her head, trying to clear her demented mind. Snowflakes began to fall, which alarmed Jack.

Jack was being kicked and scratched by Nightmare Elsa, as she struggled to stay on top of him. Jack, using all his strength, pushed Nightmare Elsa off of him and stumbled getting up, and saw Pitch smiled, as he stood beside Elsa as she stared off into space.

Jack ran, falling and stumbling, to Elsa to try and rush her out, when he remembered Test. Jack grabbed Elsa, who was dragged around like a rag doll, not comprehending everything, and ran to get Test in attempt to escape.

_(ooc: Please know that when a person has had a lack of water, and has been in extreme heat, and a lack of sleep, which is much like Elsa's case, the person becomes isolated from their own being. They do out of character things; they hallucinate; they are basically out of their mind; insane even. Sorry to bust the story bubble, but I need to explain this so you understand why Elsa is acting haywire)_

Just as Jack grabbed Elsa, she looked shocked, and stared at Jack, who stared back into her confused eyes. Jack wished he could stare forever, and just as he tried to rush Elsa away, a large object struck him on the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to a burred scene. He had to open and shut his eyes a few times to clear his vision, and his head ached pretty severely. Jack lifted himself up with a grunt to see Elsa leaning over, taking to Test, who was holding her stomach, but her face showed no pain.

"The boy is awake." Test says, not even looking at Jack. Jack, perplexed by Test and how she is not died, notices her blood stained hand, and her crippled position.

"Jack?" Elsa said, looking over as she sat in the dirty cellar.

"What- what are we doing here?" Jack asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"They nocked you out, and- and dragged you here with- with the lady of white" Test said, stuttering through deep breaths of pain, referring to Elsa.

Jack stumbled over to the Queen and Test, and says, "We need to get out of here."

Elsa shakes her head with her tangled hair and cut face, and Test looks to the gleaming lamp. Elsa is curled into a small ball in the corner as she experiences the waves of killing heat that Jack is now receiving.

Jack's body crumbles, feeling the power of the lamp, as he curls up on the medal floor.

"What- what is that" He asks through his burning breath.

"A lamp that- that seems to spray wav- waves of something I- I cannot feel." Test says, barely surviving her own wounds.

Jack hated the heat, and it was new to him since summer never bothered him too much, except for that he couldn't spread his icey breath. Jack moaned, trying to ignore the extensive pain. Jack tried to block the pain with thoughts of their escape, when he had an idea.

"Test- Test you need t- to go to sl- sleep, and dr- dream of us." Jack whimpered, trying to get Test to signal the Guardians.

Jack remembered Test's wound and knew she shouldn't go to sleep, for if she did her life would end. Jack edged his way over to Test, who was now lying on her back, holding her wounded body.

"No, I- I change that. Don't- don't sleep Test. Don't, p- please." Jack said, trying to keep her awake.

"I don't think I can do what you do not please. I'm- I'm awfully tired. I- I just.. need… some…" Test said, dozing off into death.

Jack crawled closer, trying to help Test stay awake.

"Test, n- no, you can't sl-sleep. Don't d- do it." Jack called, trying to save the insane soul.

"Sorry, J- Jack, I just need… to... sleep…" Test said, before breathing her final breath.

"Test?! T-Test! Tes- Test!" Jack cried, seeing his acquaintance was gone.

Jack let his head fall onto the concrete as the heat blasted strong waves of torture. He let his eye tear up, and although it burned, her mourned his new friend's decent from the earth.

Hours seemed to have passed for Jack, when it was only minutes. His morning had stopped, but he was still lying next to the Test, who never knew freedom. Suddenly, the door to their captivation cell opened, and Nightmare Elsa walked in.

Nightmare Elsa breathed heavily, like she felt Elsa's crippling pain, as she slowly walked to the lamp and turned it off. Once it was off Jack's body calmed, but it was like he had just ran around the world, and couldn't catch his breath.

"Humans are so weak." She remarked, preparing to pick up Test, when a pink painted egg rolled in slowly. "What the-" She began to say before the egg exploded into shining pink dust, and Bunny hopped in.

Bunny rushed to Jack's side, seeing his friend wounded from the heat.

"You alright mate?" Bunny said, beginning to help Jack up.

Jack was catching his breath and trying to regain his strength, when he yelled, "Bunny!" Just in time to warn Bunny of Nightmare Elsa creeping behind him with an ice dagger, who gave him only a small cut across the face.

Bunny had dodged Nightmare Elsa's stab, and rolled over and stood up on two feet with his boomerangs ready.

"You're a fool for coming!" Nightmare Elsa said, slightly demented, as she rushed towards him with another swing. Bunny dodged successfully again, battling the evil soul.

Nightmare Elsa stood only a few feet directly across Bunny, who was well prepared for her attacks. She screamed a blood-thirsty cry as she commanded her arms forward, making sharp, black icicles shoot at Bunny. Bunny rolled to the side, barely surviving the attack.

Nightmare Elsa's expression dropped to a smirk. She looked directly at Bunny with her head bent slightly down, making her face seem even more terrifying, as she held her hands halfway up, like she was summoning power.

Nightmare Elsa smirk grew when her fingers tensed, and black sand and ice formed from the corners and took over the room.

Bunny was terrified, not knowing what to do. He threw his boomerang at her, and it hit Nightmare Elsa directly in the face. She didn't flinch, or even blink. She just kept her deadly smile upon her face.

"That's pretty creepy." Bunny remarked, stepping back to avoid the swirl of deadly ice.

"Looks like I win. Happy Night-" Nightmare Elsa began to taunt, before Jack's weak body jumped on hers, interrupting her chants.

Nightmare Elsa screamed her demended voice out as Jack tried to stay on top of her. Bunny rushed over, preparing to stop Nightmare Elsa, when she let out the loudest scream of all.

With that scream, ice mixed with black sand shot out on the walls, like an explosion created from her. It nocked Jack a few feet away, and Bunny only a foot or two.

Bunny was about to destroy Nightmare Elsa for good, when Jack called, "cut the necklace!"

Bunny looked over to Jack in confusion, which caused Nightmare Elsa the opportunity to slap Bunny to the ground.

"Alright, mate, I'm not goin' easy any more" Bunny said, standing up and jumping onto Nightmare Elsa.

"I thought I was going easy." Nightmare Elsa remarked back, shoving Bunny off of her.

Nightmare Elsa stood up over the fallen Bunny, and created large, sharp chunks of black ice around her hands. "Happy Nightmares!"

Just as she was about to murder the Bunny, golden, gleaming sand overcame Nightmare Elsa, squeezing her. Nightmare Elsa screamed from the pain, and Elsa began to whimper.

Jack, with his barely conscious soul, saw his hurt Queen, and called to Sandy, "The necklace!"

Sandy used his glowing sand to completely take over all of Nightmare Elsa except her head, and he walked up to her face himself. He used sand to create a small knife, and quickly slashed Nightmare Elsa's necklace, then he placed her on the ground.

"No! What've you done! No!" Nightmare Elsa screamed in insanity, grabbing at her own neck, trying to keep together the necklace.

Nightmare Elsa screamed in horror, falling backwards, and each her steps leaving a splatter of black ice. Her feet began to fade, rubbing off onto the hard floor as she screamed with horror. "No! No!"

Nightmare Elsa was against the wall, trying to hold herself up, seeing herself fade into black sand. She called one last time before the sand slowly faded her away into dust. Nightmare Elsa used her last ability to look at Jack with her broken eyes, just before she faded into a pile of black sand and flakes of ice.

Jack crawled over to Elsa with his broken body, and saw her barely holding onto life. Her eyes were closing, and her body was falling. Jack picked her up, ignoring every throbbing part of his body, and carried her past Sandy and Bunny out the cell.

Jack, with his weak and crippled body, carried the cursed Queen outside, and headed to her castle.

* * *

Kristoff held Anna, as she cried over her sister, when the door to Elsa's room opened. Jack had stumbled in, carrying Elsa.

Anna and Kristoff rushed over to the Queen and her Guardian.

"I got… I got her back." Jack said, handing Elsa to Kristoff, just as he fell onto the floor, unconscious.

* * *

_sorry for taking forever to upload! I dont know how much I'll get done over spring break since my family is forcing me to like move so ehhh :P but i promise I will update by the end of next week, which is basically now through 11:59 of saturday so ehhhh if u want something to happen i'd be happy to include it! just review! Thanks for all the feeback and stuff I love you snowbabies so much! _


	17. The Nightmare Has Won

Jack awoke in a panic, screaming Elsa's name. When his eyes opened, he saw the Guardians peering over him in his bed.

Jack jumped up, asking frivolously where Elsa was.

"Calm down, Jack. She's fine." Tooth said, trying to comfort Jack and get him to rest more.

"I saw her when I brought her in. She's not fine!" Jack said, pushing everyone out of his was as he limped out of his room and into the hallway.

The Guardians made a failed attempt to stop Jack. Jack hobbled down to Elsa's room, where a nurse had just left from.

Jack rushed up, and rushed into Elsa's room as fast as he could. He entered the room to see a teary Anna, a comforting Kristoff, and a seemingly lifeless figure lying down, known as Elsa.

Anna noticed Jack walking in, but said nothing.

"She's so pale…" Jack whispered to himself in his croaking voice.

"Jack." Anna said, holding Kristoff's hand, awaiting a response.

"Yes?" Jack said, trying to seem focused in on Anna.

"I'm sorry. For yelling at you, and blaming you for… and everything else." Anna said, trying to apologize to Jack without breaking herself inside more.

Jack nodded, accepting her forgiveness, but truthfully he had already forgiven her. He had never actually been angry at her. Jack knew Anna only yelled at him because she was upset.

Jack looked longingly at _his _Elsa, who seemed to sleep so silently, just lying in the bed. Jack placed his hand on hers.

Jack begged for her to get well soon, but days of dehydration, extreme heat, and mental torment could only heal so quickly.

Jack pulled a chair next to Elsa's bed, and held her hand, rubbing his thumb against her palm.

A nurse walked in then, and whispered something to Anna and Kristoff. Jack noticed it, but couldn't hear what the nurse was saying, but Anna's reaction suggest trouble. The nurse quickly left after telling Anna and Kristoff something.

"What is it?" Jack asked, determined to get answers.

Anna looked at Jack for a second, then sank down into a cushioned chair holding her hand over her mouth.

"The nurse said there is a small chance of no survival, not to mention-" Kristoff was cut off by Jack.

"Small chance?! Can't they do anything?" Jack stood up, terrified of losing _his_ Queen.

"But it's small, Jack." Kristoff reassured.

Jack took a moment to think, then said, "what else did the nurse say?"

"If Elsa survives, which I am sure she will, she might have a… malfunction. It could make her powers go crazy, and she might freeze everything again, or worse." Kristoff explained, trying to keep Jack calm.

"If she survives?! She _will _survive! And she won't have a malfunction with her powers! I taught her how to help that! I-" Jack yelled in bursts of anger, then cut himself off by sitting back down in his chair.

He looked at Elsa longingly, and ice formed around his chair where he was sitting.

"Kristoff, let's leave Jack alone with Elsa." Anna said, finally breaking the haunting silence. She got up, and walked Kristoff out, and followed him down the hallway.

Jack placed his hand on her again, feeling her pulse. Slowly, steadily flowing; a river slurring down, heading for the rush of the waterfall.

"Please… Please don't leave me. Please wake up. Elsa. Please." Jack whispered as a tear appeared in his eye, and fell down his clear check.

"Please."

* * *

Jack looked up to see the sun rising in the window.

_How long have I been in here? _Jack thought, trying to think the length of time he stayed.

The door croaked open, and a large shadow fell out.

Jack looked at the shadow, which formed into black sand, and said, "Pitch!"

The sand rose up, and formed into the deadly creature known as Pitch Black. His face grinned widely, seeing the Guardian hurt both physically and mentally.

"Long time no scare, Jack." Pitch perked.

"Get out now." Jack said, standing up and ignoring the throbbing pains of his wounds. He held his staff in a defensive form.

"I'm not here to fight, Jack. Although I desperately want to destroy you and everything around you, and it would seem fitting since you killed my most praiseful Nightmare."

"Nightmare Elsa brought it one herself." Jack said with his cold voice

"Brought it on herself? Oh Jack, are you that stupid to think she did it? If I remember correctly, you didn't save Elsa from the sand. You were the one who left her to fend for herself. It was you."

"No! Stop it!" Jack screamed, holding his hands upon his head, trying to clear his destroyed mind.

"Besides, do you really think she'll want you after she wakes up, if she even does? You left her, Jack. You couldn't even find her for a while. You left her, and she knew it. She constantly screamed for you Jack. She begged for you to come." Pitch started to say.

"She did?"

"Oh she screamed and cried for you. She bargained and bailed, but you never came, so she stopped calling for you. Instead, she spilled her hatred for you. She doesn't love you anymore, Jack. You left her, so now it's time for her to leave you." Pitch tormented.

"No! No! No!" Jack yelled, trying to hit Pitch, who faded away after he slowly said his last sentence.

"No…" Jack whispered to himself, sinking into his chair, denying everything to himself.

Inside him was a battle; a war that raged on. It never ended, and Jack grew to hate himself. His heart was so broken, it was almost unfixable. He was scared, lonely, depressed, angry, and broken all at the same time.

* * *

"Jack?" Anna whispered, peeking in minutes after Pitch had left.

Jack looked at Anna, but said nothing. He didn't need to say anything.

"Jack, she's going to heal. She'll be alright, but you seem like you need sleep." Anna said, trying to slowly ease Jack away to sleep, so he may heal.

"I don't need sleep. I've _never_ needed sleep." Jack said in a bitter voice.

"Everyone needs sleep, Jack. You can't live without it." Anna said, confused at Jack's statement.

"Being me, I don't need sleep. _Ever_". Jack said, and Anna understood.

Jack is immortal, and a Guardian. With thousands of years on his hands, sleep never bothered him. He would get tired, of course, but he never slept, for he never needed it. Sleep is a process of healing for the body, but Jack heals pretty quickly, considering his immortality.

"Oh." Anna said, realizing everything.

"Yeah…" Jack said, responding almost silently.

After a moment of silence, Anna walked over to Jack, who was in his chair holding Elsa, and said, "How are you, Jack?"

"I'm fine."

"How are you really, Jack?" Anna said again.

"I can't explain it." Jack said, never looking at Anna, terrified of what she'll think of him.

"Try to. It helps, trust me." Anna sat down in her chair, and leaned in close to Elsa.

Jack sat in silece, trying to work up the confidence to talk to Anna, terrified of being judged. Jack then broke his silence, and said, "I feel like it's my fault."

"Jack, it's not your fault. Pitch did this, not you. Don't blame yourself." Anna comforted the Guardian, helping him through his clouded mind.

"I know, I know. It's just… It's hard to say." Jack said, resisting too continue opening up.

"Just say what you know, and what you feel about what you know. It's hard at first, but it gets easier." Anna said, speaking from experience.

"Ok fine. I know Nightmare Elsa took Elsa away, and hurt her for days." Jack started to say, with semi-transparent ice forming a little thicker on his chair.

"And how does that make you feel, Jack?" Anna said calmly.

"Angry- no, beyond angry. How could she do that?! Pitch sent her for me, and she took Elsa! How could she!" Jack raised his voice, making the ice fall onto the floor, and room grow cold.

"Calm down, Jack. She is just toying with you. She-"

"Was. She's gone. Dead. Never to come back." Jack said without any remorse or any sign of emotion.

"Oh." Anna said, not sure how to respond.

Familiar silence surrounded the sisters and the Guardian, haunting them with its power. Silence is a weird thing, considering it can the most wanted thing, or the most dreaded thing.

"Jack?" Anna said, trying to kill the quietness, mainly because she felt awkward and suffocated by it.

Jack perked his ocean blue eyes towards Anna, but said nothing. He did not need to say anything, though.

"Try to put your feelings into a sentence." Anna commanded with her timid voice, guiding Jack to help with his inner self.

Jack ran his fingers through his soft, snow-white hair, trying to piece the words together. "I just- I feel like- like Pitch has me pinned, and he won't stop until he finds me, and he knows my every fear and weakness, and I'm not in his cage, but I'm not free." Jack uttered out, admitting everything.

Anna nodded her head, which let them back into the quietness. It now did not bug Anna, being so quiet and still. It was almost peaceful, if only Elsa wasn't lying in the bed, beaten and bruised and scared.

* * *

The hours had passed, Anna and Jack gazing at Elsa in peace, until Elsa moaned, and her eyes squished together.

"Elsa!" Jack and Anna said at the same time, relieved she woke up.

Anna rushed beside Elsa as she opened her tied eyes and moaned at her newfound pains, as Jack fetched a nurse.

Elsa opened her eyes to a blurry picture painting of Anna on the break of tears. Elsa's vision cleared and she saw Anna, smiling and crying.

Elsa looked over to see Kristoff running in, and she smiled, until she saw Jack. At first, her eyes widened in fear, and she backed herself up, like she was seeing a living nightmare.

"Elsa," Jack sighed, preparing to hug Elsa, and comfort her.

"Intruder! Destroyer! Monster! Go away! Leave me alone!" Elsa yelled in a demonic scream, seeming terrified of Jack.

"But that's Jack, he saved you!" Anna said, hoping Elsa wouldn't stay like this.

"No! You left me! You hurt me! Go away! Leave me! Go!" Elsa's screams became violently sounding, her voice piercing her own ears.

Jack backed away, not able to believe his eyes. "Elsa…" Jack whispered, forcing himself not to cry. Jack then had hit his last string. He could feel his heart dropping through his stomach, and clogging his throat.

"Elsa, no! He loves you!" Anna said, trying to help the situation.

"No! No! Go away! NO!" Elsa then screamed loudly of no particular words, screeching high. Anna backed away as the nurses and doctors gathered.

Jack shook his head in denial, and ran out the door, breaking into a cry, feeling his heart break into a thousand pieces, shattered.

Anna chased after him, but she couldn't keep up with a flying Guardian. Kristoff escorted her out of the room as the doctors worked with Elsa, figuring out her condition.

Jacks insides feel, crashing in and failing, breaking and shattering, never to work again. He slammed the large oak tree next to him with his fist, creating ice that formed all around the hit.

Jack slid down slowly against that same tree, feeling his world crash and freeze, and leaving an ice trail. His hatred for himself only grew. With wet eyes, Jack whispered in a more broken voice than ever, saying, "Pitch wins."

* * *

_I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE OMG. I was rushing this, and trying to get it done! I'm so so so so so sorry for the past few chapters being so sad, and being so late. Ugh please don't hate me. I'm also working on other stories, but good news is that I'll be working on some jelsa smut! :D well, anyway sorry it was late and that I'm sucky at being on time. _


End file.
